From The Ashes
by Sheyliegh
Summary: This is the sequel to my first fic, Never Judge a Book. This story is what happens after Sev and Shey are married. It's kind of a really bad soap opera with a HP twist on it. I know, LAME! But for what it's worth... enjoy!
1. Back From The States

A/N This is the sequel to my first story. So just to let you know so you can read that   
  
before you read this! It gives a little background check on them. Enjoy! And don't forget to   
  
review when you finish!  
  
***  
  
The Hogwarts Express was making it's way from King's Cross station,  
  
to the Hogsmeade station. The kids aboard it were excited to return to the  
  
castle that for 10 months, they called home. It was September first. But the  
  
kids returning would mean that the teachers would also have to return.   
  
The two Hogwarts potions masters were not looking forward to going   
  
back one bit. Sheyliegh and Severus Snape had spent the entire summer on   
  
their honeymoon. They chose to visit America for their honeymoon. They first   
  
went and stayed in New York. Although it was a very busy city, it was not as  
  
comfortable as London. So from New York they made their way across the   
  
country finally ending up in Los Angeles. Along the way, they had stopped to  
  
great some people they had had the pleasure of meeting before. A very   
  
cheerful girl whom had been in their year, was now teaching at an American  
  
wizarding school. They stopped in to say hi, and visit with her.   
  
Most of the time they spent in wizarding communities. But they   
  
couldn't resist visiting some of the muggle sites as well. Their favorite of   
  
all was Los Vegas. Though they soon found out that the slot machines would   
  
not except their kind of money. So it was useless to gamble. But they did   
  
enjoy the many shows, and lights.   
  
Spetember first was a sad day for both of them. They were currently   
  
staying in Hollywood. Sheyliegh and Severus were able to get a room on the  
  
first floor since the both of them were used to staying in the dungeons at   
  
the school. Sheyliegh had spent most of her morning packing her trunk the   
  
muggle way. Severus on the other hand let his wand do the job for him.   
  
"Sheyliegh, I just don't get it. Why do you insist on packing your  
  
things that way?"  
  
  
  
"Well I enjoy actually doing work every once in a while. And plus  
  
my mother has brought me up doing things this way, and it's just more fun to  
  
me. You wouldn't understand." She slammed the lid of her trunk closed. "Well,  
  
shall we go check out then?"  
  
They went down stairs dragging their trunks behind them. Severus had  
  
insisted on putting a curse on the trunk to make it follow him, but Sheyliegh  
  
pointed out that most muggles weren't accostumed to seeing a trunk follow the  
  
owner on it's own. So reluctantly he carried it to the front desk.  
  
"We'll be checking out of our room now."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Snape." Sheyliegh looked over and nudged Severus in the  
  
ribs. This had become a natural thing. The fact that she was now Mrs. Severus  
  
Snape was still a bit of an excitement although they had been married for   
  
almost four months now.   
  
After checking out they went out into the street. They walked down the  
  
road until they finally came upon an empty alley. "Ready?" asked Sheyliegh.  
  
"Yeah." And with that, the two of them disaparated. The next thing   
  
they knew, they were in Hogsmeade. "Come on let's get up to the castle   
  
before those bratty children arrive."  
  
"Come on Sev. Try to lighten up a little bit. Let's start this year   
  
off with a clean slate-a new begining." Severus gave her a look as though he  
  
was suspiciously waiting for her to say, 'Got ya!' But Sheyliegh merely   
  
looked back at him seriously.   
  
"Okay, whatever," replied his deep, silky voice. They walked up to the   
  
castle. When they got there they dumped their trunks in the dungeons and went   
  
to the great hall to visit with the other professors.   
  
Sure enough, after waiting for no more than a few hours, students  
  
began to pile into the room and take their places at the four house tables.   
  
After they were all situated, Minerva come into the room with a stool, an old  
  
hat, and about 40 first years. After the sorting seremony was complete, and   
  
Slytherin had about 10 new members, they all began to eat.   
  
Severus got into deep conversation with Albus. He told him of his and  
  
Sheyliegh's previous adventures in the U.S. He told him of some of the shows   
  
they had seen in Vegas including the ones with the bozos claiming to be able   
  
to do magic. "Albus, dear man, I tell you it was the most pathetic thing that  
  
I had ever seen in my life. I pulled out my wand and made one of the glasses  
  
on our table turn into a rat to impress a few muggles sitting near by." He   
  
laughed at the memory of the looks on the poor muggle faces.   
  
"Severus, you know you shouldn't have done that..."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. Sheyliegh baggered me enough that I finally agreed  
  
to preform a simple memory charm. They didn't remember a thing."  
  
"So you and Sheyliegh have been getting along well then?"  
  
Severus leaned closer to Albus so that non of the other professors   
  
could hear his reply. He staggered for the words for a few seconds, then   
  
spoke. "For the most part." Albus gave him a curious look.   
  
"Severus, would you mind coming to talk to me tonight after the   
  
feast? I mean, alone in my office."   
  
Severus knew that he should probably talk to Albus about what was   
  
bothering him, but tonight was not the time. He had just got back from a  
  
vacation that had lasted a long time. He wanted to do nothing but go to the  
  
dungeons, set up for his classes tomorrow, and then go to bed. "No thanks. I   
  
think that I'm going to retire early for tonight. It's been a long honeymoon,  
  
and I think that Sheyliegh and I both need to catch up on our sleep. Maybe  
  
some other night though."  
  
When the feast was over, Sheyliegh and Severus made their way to   
  
their living quarters while in conversation. "Can you believe that Albus   
  
re-hired Remus to teach? I think it's a wonderful idea! I'll get to see him  
  
more often now. It'll be like when we were kids here at Hogwarts!"  
  
  
  
"Er- you must really like Remus a bunch..."  
  
"Oh Sev! Don't get all jealous now! I've told you a hundred times,   
  
Remus is like a brother to me! And also I can't believe that Albus hired   
  
Sirius to be the care of magical creatures teacher..."  
  
"What?" It had just occured to him that Hagrid had quit his previous  
  
job as the care of magical creatures professor, to move to a giant community   
  
with Maddam Maxim. The two of them had been dating for quite some time now.   
  
It never occured to him that Albus would have to hire a new professor. "He   
  
hired Sirius?"  
  
"Of course. All the charges were dropped on him this past summer.   
  
Don't you remember reading about it? They found Peter's dead body in France  
  
which proved that he didn't die the day they thought he had. Which set Sirius  
  
free. And well... he needed to get a job. And it was all that Albus could do   
  
to hire him after he offered him his house for the Order headquarters.   
  
Remember what it was like that summer to find out that he really wasn't dead?  
  
I believe that that was one of the happiest times of my life. He really is a   
  
good friend. And he's a great godfather to Harry. I think that if you got to  
  
know him a little better, that you two may even become friends."  
  
Sudenly Severus acted like he was interested in his robes that he   
  
was hanging back in his wardrobe. He concentrated extra hard on his wand, so  
  
he wouldn't have to look up at Sheyliegh. "So it will be just like old times   
  
then? You three all hanging out together?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so. But of course it will be different. I mean we   
  
won't be able to pull pranks on other people, and do all the things that we   
  
used to do. And of course... I'm married now." She walked over to Severus as  
  
she said this. From behind she wrapped her arms around Severus' shoulders.  
  
"And it won't be like Sirius and I are dating again." Sheyliegh chuckled at  
  
these last few words.   
  
Severus turned to look at her. His black eyes boring into her silver  
  
eyes. "You and Sirius dated? I never knew that..." His voice sounded unreal,  
  
and not the happiest. It had lost it's silky touch and seemed to turn even  
  
more icy-cold than ever.   
  
"Oh Sev! Can't I tell you anything about my childhood without you  
  
getting jealous?" She looked at the clock on the wall. "It doesn't matter.   
  
I'm going to bed." She waved her wand saying "Accio p.j.'s" and her pajamas  
  
came flying to her. She slipped into them, got into bed and fell asleep, only  
  
talking to Severus once. But that was only to tell him goodnight.  
  
***  
  
Sheyliegh was right. Sirius had been hired for the new professor. How  
  
Severus had managed to miss this at the start of term feast, he had no idea.   
  
The term started and Severus was his usual self. He was just as crabby and  
  
mean to the children as always. But he was most mean to the seventh year   
  
Gryfindors. His favorite to pick on of course were Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Now I want a report on wolfsbane by next class. It is to be no   
  
shorter than a full page of parchment." It was his last class of the day.   
  
Sheyliegh was walking around the class examining their most recent potion  
  
which was still in their culdrons. "If you will, get a sample from your   
  
culdron and bring it up to my desk for me to examine thoroughly. Oops. I'm   
  
sorry Mr. Potter. I guess it just slipped from my hand." a crued smile   
  
played at his lips, as his voice became sarcastic and pityless. The sample   
  
that Harry had brought up to Severus' desk was now smashed on the floor. The   
  
potion imediately disappeared.   
  
After the class was gone Sheyliegh stood up and walked over to   
  
Severus. "Sev, may I ask you why you insist on being so hard on them?"  
  
"Oh come on Shey. We've been throught this before. I'm hard on the   
  
children because this is school, and I'm trying teach them how the real world   
  
will be like."  
  
  
  
Sheyliegh rolled her eyes at this and did not answer. Instead she   
  
headed up to dinner. Severus followed shortly. After dinner Severus waited   
  
for Sheyliegh so they could walk down to the dungeons. But when Sheyliegh   
  
arrived, she was not alone. Sirius was standing right beside her.   
  
"Sev, if you don't mind, Sirius and I are going to go for a little   
  
walk. It's been a long time since we've been able to talk not through letters  
  
and we thought we would take advantage of the warm night. You don't mind do   
  
you?"  
  
"Oh, of course not. I'll just go back down to our room and start   
  
grading the first year's recent essays. Go ahead, have fun!" But there was   
  
something that ate at his insides. There was just something that didn't seem  
  
right. He decided now was the best time if ever to go talk to Albus.   
  
Severus left Sheyliegh and Sirius to go outside, and he headed   
  
torwards Albus' office. When he reached the gargoyle he said the new password  
  
and the stairs began to spiral upwards. When he reached the door, he knocked.  
  
Albus answered.   
  
"Ah, Severus. You finally decided to come and talk to me then?" He   
  
stepped aside to let him enter. The room was just like it was the previous  
  
year. There were pictures of the previous headmasters and mistresses who all  
  
were busy with their own conversations. Every now and then they would travel  
  
from frame to frame.   
  
"Severus, sit down sit sown. Now what is this about you and Sheyliegh  
  
that you were needing to tell me?" he sat down and waved his wands making two  
  
cups of tea appear.   
  
"Well it's not anything serious yet. And I think it may just be my  
  
imagination, but while we were gone on our honeymoon, I couldn't help but  
  
notice how many times Sheyliegh wrote to Sirius and Remus. I know I could   
  
just be acting like the jealous husband and all, but I just can't help it."  
  
He finished and then took a sip of tea. He looked down into his cup as to not  
  
look at Albus. When he sat the tea down he finally looked up. Albus was   
  
looking at him from over the top of his glasses. Why did he suddenly feel   
  
uncomfortable in front of the man that had raised him?  
  
"You know just as well as I do that the three of them have been   
  
friends since their school days. Can I ask you, where is Sheyliegh right   
  
now?" His voice seemed unconcerened.  
  
"She's out on a walk with Sirius, actually."  
  
"You're not thinking that maybe they are-er-involved? Are you?"  
  
"Albus, at the moment I'm not sure that I'm thinking anything   
  
clearly. A lot has happened the past few months and my mind is just a wreck."  
  
"Let me show you Severus, that nothing is going on. Come here." Albus  
  
got up and walked over to a mirror that was hanging on the wall. He took his  
  
wand out, pointed it at the glass and said, "Sheyliegh Snape and Sirius   
  
Black."   
  
  
  
Suddenly the mirror was no longer showing Severus his reflection. It   
  
was showing the school grounds. Sheyliegh and Sirius were walking and   
  
talking. He looked closer. It looked as though the two of them were arguing.  
  
And then it happened. Sirius pulled her to him... and they kissed. 


	2. Truth Or Dare?

Sheyliegh and Sirius were out on a walk. The moon was shining bright  
  
down onto the grass. There was a warm breeze that blew through the trees. It  
  
had been so long since Sheyliegh and Sirius had been out on these very   
  
grounds, talking. It had been since their last day at Hogwarts that they had   
  
been here together.  
  
Sirius was the one who broke that silence. "So, are you and Severus  
  
getting along okay?"  
  
"Of course. I mean we have our disagreements about things every once  
  
in a while, but who doesn't?"  
  
"You know, I remember when we were younger and you and I dated. Those  
  
were some fine times when we were kids. We had so much fun together." He   
  
walked over and sat underneath a near-by tree. "Remember that one time we   
  
sat here one night and played truth or dare? I do. That was so much fun. I   
  
remember Lily dared us to kiss."  
  
"Yeah, but that was when Albus caught us while he was on a midnight  
  
stroll. I can still remember the look on James' face." She let out a small  
  
snicker.  
  
"You know I never got that kiss." He looked over at Sheyiegh and   
  
saw the moonlight reflect in her eyes.  
  
Sheyliegh laughed at this. "Well I can't help you now. These lips   
  
belong to Severus."   
  
"Oh yeah. That's right. But you know, a dare is a dare. Come on Shey,  
  
Sev will never know." Sheyliegh, by now had sat down next to him. Sirius   
  
leaned over and got closer to her.   
  
"Sirius it just wouldn't be right."  
  
"Oh come on Sheyliegh. You kissed James."  
  
"That was a long time ago. We were kids. I'm married." Sheyliegh   
  
stood up and was getting frustrated. There was no way she was about to kiss   
  
him when her husband was right inside the castle.   
  
Sirius stood up now too. "Oh Sheyliegh. You always were the chicken.   
  
Everytime we planned to do something fun, you always found an excuse to get   
  
out of it. Either that or you would try to talk us out of it. We're out here  
  
by ourselves. No ones going to know." He walked forward and grabbed Sheyliegh   
  
around the waist and kissed her.  
  
She pushed him away and slapped him. "How dare you! I just got   
  
married four months ago! I have a husband! I thought that you were happy for   
  
me!" She stormed off and left Sirius by himself.   
  
***  
  
Severus didn't stay to see what happened after the kiss. He turned on  
  
his heel and stormed out of the room. He didn't wait for the stairs to stop   
  
moving. He ran down them. When he made it to the doorway, he saw Sheyliegh   
  
running up to the castle. She stopped right in fron of him-her eyes were all   
  
red and full of tears.  
  
"How could you?" Severus whispered.  
  
"Sev, it wasn't my fault I-"  
  
"Out of my way. I'll talk with you later." He took of again in long  
  
strides, his robe blowing in the now harsh wind. When he reached the tree   
  
that Sirius and Sheyliegh had been at, Sirius stood on the spot with his hand  
  
on his cheek where Sheyliegh had slapped him.   
  
Sirius looked up just in time to see Severus with his wand pointed at  
  
him, muttering a curse. Suddenly he was laying on his back. The force at   
  
which he fell knocked the wind out of him. While still lying down he searched  
  
frantically in his robes for his wand. But it was too late. Severus had cast  
  
another charm which made him hang upside down in mid-air.   
  
"How does it feel Sirius?! No, there's no need to tell me how it   
  
feels, I've already experienced it!" He let him drop back down to the ground.   
  
Another charm-this time he had been put under the Cruciatus curse. Sirius   
  
fell to the ground and began to twitch. He screamed from the pain so loud   
  
that he could have been heard a mile away.  
  
"Sev! NO!" Severus turned to look behind him. There stood Sheyliegh   
  
and Albus. Sheyliegh was hysterically crying. Albus whipped out his wand and  
  
said the counter-jinx. Sirius stopped twitching, but didn't move from his  
  
spot on the grass.   
  
Albus ran forward and leaned over Sirius. Sheyliegh stood in her spot  
  
unable to move, talk, or do anything at all. Finally Severus came to his   
  
senses. He realized what he had just done. The Death Eater within him was  
  
showing his colors. Looking over at Sheyliegh. He could tell she was very   
  
scared. Severus went to move torwards her. But she took one step back, and   
  
then took off at a run torwards the castle.  
  
***  
  
The next morning was not a happy one for anyone. Severus had spent   
  
the night in Albus' office because Sheyliegh had refused to let him in the  
  
living quarters the night before. Albus had spent his night in the hospital   
  
wing by Sirius' bed. Even the students were in a bad mood. Maybe it was   
  
because that Professor Grubly-Plank was taking over Sirius job for a while.  
  
Or maybe it was because they had been awakened the night before by Sirius'   
  
screams.  
  
Severus went to his morning classes, but there was no sign of   
  
Sheyliegh. He went down to their living quarters. He knocked on the door, but  
  
there was no answer. So he knocked again, this time louder. But still   
  
nothing. There was no other choice. Whipping out his wand he muttered a spell  
  
and the door swung open.   
  
Walking inside he saw Sheyliegh laying on their bed all curled up in  
  
a ball. She had the covers pulled tight around her. Severus sat down on the   
  
end of the bed. Sheyliegh seemed to not notice that he was there at all. He   
  
layed down beside her and looked into her eyes. She still seemed frightened.  
  
"Sheyliegh, listen to me. I know what I did last night was wrong. And  
  
I'm very sorry. I just couldn't help it. Seeing him kiss you... I just..."  
  
"You're not the same Severus that I married." Her voice seemed very  
  
far off. She refused to look into his eyes.   
  
"I was as surprised at what I did as you and Albus were. But...   
  
sweetie... listen to me." He leaned over and kissed her softly upon her lips.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Let me make it up to you. I'll make it up to Sirius too. Just,  
  
please forgive me. Please sweetheart."   
  
Sheyliegh lifted her head and their eyes locked. She could tell that he  
  
was truly sorry. It was pretty easy to read Severus. But before she could do   
  
anything at all, Severus winced and grabbed his fore-arm. There was a burning   
  
pain in his arm that was only too familliar. He looked back up into   
  
Sheyliegh's eyes. The only way to make her understand what it was really like   
  
was to show her. He raised up his sleeve. On the inside of his fore-arm the   
  
Dark Mark glowed black. At first Sheyliegh looked somewhat frightened. But   
  
then she reached out and touched to spot where the Dark Mark laid   
  
pernamently. She told herself, if she was to be his wife, she was to   
  
understand and accept.  
  
"Severus, if he's calling you.."  
  
"Then it's not good. I have to go tell Albus. He'll want to know."   
  
"I'm coming with you. I'm your wife now, and I'm going to stand by   
  
you in no matter how bad the situation."  
  
So Sheyliegh and Severus walked down to Albus' office. When they  
  
knocked on the door, they were beckoned inside. Once inside, they took a seat  
  
in front of Albus' desk. "Severus, I know why you're here." His voice was not   
  
as joyful as it usually was. He looked worried and exhausted.  
  
"But how did you-"  
  
"Karkaroff. He just left. He felt the mark burning this morning and   
  
used the floo network straight away to tell me." He took off his half-moon   
  
spectacles and rubbed the bridge of his nose. After replacing his glasses, he   
  
carried on. "You know what this means don't you?"  
  
Severus looked over at Sheyliegh. He knew exactly what it meant.   
  
"What time do you want us to meet you there?" 


	3. Back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

Number twelve Grimmauld place never looked better. Mrs. Weaseley had  
  
spent many hours cleaning it up. Severus entered the kitchen to see it just   
  
as he had remembered it. Dumbledore had insisted that Severus and Sheyliegh   
  
join him, the Weasleys, Minerva, Remus, Tonks, and much to Severus' dislike,   
  
Sirius, for dinner.  
  
  
  
Severus and Sheyliegh sat opposite at the table from Sirius. Severus  
  
tried his best to keep his eyes away from Sirius but it just wasn't possible.   
  
Once they locked eyes and Severus could have sworn that there was a certain   
  
sense of hate penitrating from his eyes into Sirius'. Sheyliegh had nudged  
  
Severus so that he would pay attention to what Albus was saying.   
  
"As most of you already know, I called this little meeting of ours   
  
for a reason. A reason that I had hoped I would have never had to address  
  
again. But now that it's come down to it, we must look the problem straight   
  
in the eye." He paused and looked over to Severus. "I have been informed by   
  
more than one person that Voldemort has been sending for his followers. It   
  
has become obvious that he is once again on the prowl."  
  
All went silent. It seemed as if something had sucked the air right  
  
out of everyone's lungs. Some of them had been informed of this, but others   
  
had not. Mrs. Weaseley let out a small whimper. Tonks looked at Minerva. She  
  
could only nod to reassure that what she was hearing was true. Sirius stood   
  
up. "But if he's back, do you think he'll come after you again Albus?"  
  
"Sirius at the moment that's the least of my worries. I'm very   
  
concerned about the wizarding community. But also for my neice and her   
  
husband. It seems that Voldemort has a never ending grudge with Severus. And   
  
now that Sheyliegh is married to him, she may be in harms way too."  
  
"I for one don't give a damn about your stupid potions master. My   
  
only concern is for you and Sheyliegh. If you are captured or worse, killed,  
  
the entire wizarding world won't stand a chance!" He looked over at Severus.  
  
"I think maybe we should just give him Severus as an offering. It wouldn't   
  
make any difference. After he finished torturing him, he would make him his   
  
slave once again."  
  
"Sirius," said Minerva in a awed voice.  
  
"Well I can see that I'm really not needed here, so I think that I   
  
will be on my way." Severus stood up and before anyone could do anything, he  
  
disaperated with a small 'pop'.  
  
He aperated in Hogsmead. He looked up at the moon shining brightly   
  
over head. He made his way to the Hogs Head for a bit of fire whisky. He   
  
entered the room and was suddenly reminded of the times he spent in here on  
  
his trips to Hogsmeade while in school. He would come in here all the time.   
  
It was the best place that he could go to avoid being persecuted.   
  
He would sit at the bar drinking butterbears. He was usually left   
  
alone to his own thoughts. He enjoyed this time by himself. It gave him time  
  
to think about his life, and his studies. It wasn't until his 6 year that he  
  
had finally gotten some company. Sara had started to come with him in here.   
  
They would sit for hours at the bar, talking about the other students and the  
  
latest gossip, or about schooling. Sara was into Defense Against the Dark   
  
Arts as much as Severus had been. That was both of their best subjects.   
  
The ringing of the bell above the door interrupted his thoughts. In  
  
stepped Sheyliegh. She came and joined Severus at the bar. "One fire whisky  
  
please, and one butterbeer." She turned back to look at Severus. "Listen,   
  
don't let what that jerk said get to you."  
  
"Oh, are you kidding? I've been teased enough by him before. I fear  
  
that I've grown some what used to it." He paused and ran his finger around   
  
the rim of the goblet that his fire whisky was in. "Did you kiss him back?"  
  
Sheyliegh had been caught off guard. They had not talked of the   
  
events of the night that took place out on the grounds. "Severus, you know I   
  
would never do that. What all did you see?"  
  
"I saw you guys arguing about something, and then you kissed."  
  
"Did you see what happened after that?"  
  
"Well... umm... no. I was too outraged to watch anymore of it. I came   
  
to teach that jerk a lesson."  
  
"Severus he forced me into kissing him. We had gotten into an   
  
argument about it, and so he did it without me knowing what he was doing."  
  
Seeing the confused look on Severus' face, she continued. "When we were kids,  
  
James, Remus, Sirius, Lily, and I would often sneak out of the castle late at  
  
night to go out onto the grounds. We often played truth or dare. Well this   
  
one night, Remus had dared me to kiss James. And since it was a dare, I did   
  
it. So after a few more turns it was James' turn to dare someone, and he   
  
chose me. He dared me to kiss Sirius. By this time I was really getting tired   
  
of kissing people. But I went to do it. But before we could, Albus approached  
  
us. He claimed that he had been on a midnight walk when he heard giggling."  
  
"So you're telling me, that Sirius shows up after almost 30 years,   
  
and he's upset because you never kissed him in a truth or dare game?"  
  
"Well... yes."  
  
"How stupid is that! For pitty's sake."  
  
"Severus, after he kissed me that night I slapped him and then yelled  
  
at him. I told him that I was married and that my lips belonged to you and   
  
you only. But seeing how immature he is... he just did it." She took a sip of  
  
her butterbeer. "And to think... I thought that he was my friend. I thought   
  
that he was happy for me." She sat down her bottle and looked down at the   
  
wooden bar. Her eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
Severus put a reassuring arm around her. "How could I have been so   
  
stupid! I should have known. He hasn't grown up a bit since he was a boy.   
  
Being in Azkaban should have made a man out of him. I guess there's no hope  
  
for Sirius Black." A tear streamed down her face.   
  
"No, no Sheyliegh. Your not stupid at all. And you can't be that   
  
upset about it."  
  
"No of course not. I just... I wish that Lily was still alive. This   
  
is the kind of thing that she would have liked to have helped me through.   
  
Gosh I miss her and James." She sniffed and started to get up. "But there's   
  
nothing I can do now. Shall we head torward the castle?"   
  
***  
  
School was a very unpleasent thing. Especially when you are a   
  
professor who is also trying to help run a secret commitee. Severus and   
  
Sheyliegh had both been appointed to help make plans and set dates for the   
  
order. It was hard enough to keep that up while trying to make up lesson   
  
plans. Severus had fallen sick the past few weeks and was getting worse by  
  
the day. He was carrying a fever and was often woken in the night by vivid   
  
dreams. His Dark Mark was hurting very often. He knew that Voldemort was up   
  
to something. But what?  
  
The order had met three times a week. They were made up by most of   
  
the people that had been part of it a few years back. The only change was   
  
three new additions. Percy Weaseley was back on good terms with his mother   
  
and father after two years seperation. He was no longer working for the   
  
ministry, but instead for Gringotts with his brother Bill. Fred and George   
  
Weaseley had opened their very own joke shop as they had always dreamed. But   
  
they jumped right at the oppertunity to join the order.   
  
For now the only thing that they could do was brainstorm the kind of  
  
things that Voldemort could be planning. There had been no other signs of   
  
him. The only thing they had to go on was Severus and Karkaroff's word that   
  
they felt the drak mark burn into their skin. They hated the idea of   
  
Karkaroff and Severus having to attend one of the death eater meetings. But   
  
if that ended up being the only choice that they had, Severus said that he   
  
would give his life for the order, and for capturing Voldemort.   
  
Back at Hogwarts everything was as normal as ever. The students   
  
continued on with their lessons. Severus and Sirius were still not on   
  
speaking terms. Sheyliegh had tried to set things straight between them. But   
  
that had just made things even worse. They couldn't even stand to be in the  
  
same room as each other. And because of this, Severus made it habbit to eat   
  
his meals in his living quarters. Sheyliegh on the other hand, ate her meals   
  
in the great hall. She always made sure to stay far away from Sirius. She was   
  
still upset about his little episode he had had with her.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now in their 7 year. All three of them   
  
would be taking their N.E.W.T.S. this year. Harry had become captian of the  
  
quidditch team, and Ron had become better at playing keeper than Oliver had  
  
ever been. Hermione was taking extra classes. They all had planned out what   
  
they would be doing after school as well.  
  
Harry would be training to be an Auror. He would also be joining the  
  
order. He planned on living with his godfather for a while after getting out  
  
of school. Ron was planning on audtioning for the British Quidditch team. He  
  
had become really good over his 2 years of playing. He, like Harry, was also   
  
planning on joining the order. Hermione was planning on becoming the Muggle   
  
Studies professor at Hogwarts. Albus had asked her what she had thought about  
  
it while in her 6 year. And like the other two, she would be joining the   
  
Order. And if any of their plans went wrong, they would always have a job   
  
opening at Fred and George's joke shop in Diagon Alley.   
  
The three of them had been best friends for seven years now. Harry   
  
had let his hate for Snape grow more than ever. The fact that Snape had used  
  
an unforgivable curse on his godfather, had made him hate him more than ever.  
  
He planned on getting back on him, without getting expelled of course. Him   
  
and Ron had spent many hours of the night thinking up what they could do to  
  
him. Hermione was not to know. She would of course ruin their plans like   
  
always.   
  
"We could always go with the classic." Ron was sitting in a chair in   
  
front of the common room fire. It was about 2 in the morning and they were   
  
the only ones still awake.   
  
"Nah. I think that old slug puking charm is a little old. I think   
  
that we need to consult some professionals on this one." Harry had grown   
  
considerably in his past 7 years at Hogwarts. His figure, face, and hair was  
  
just like his father's. But his eyes were still the same shade of green as   
  
his mother's.  
  
"Are you talking about Fred and George? Because you know what mother   
  
would say if she found out..."  
  
"Ron, Fred and George are definately not going to go to your mother.   
  
They're not that thick. I think that going to Fred and George would be the  
  
best thing we could do. They've had it in for dear old Snape since their first   
  
year here." Harry reached down in his bag and grabbed his quill and some   
  
parchment. He read aloud as he wrote. "Fred and George. We desperately need   
  
your professional help..." 


	4. Fireworks

Severus was not getting any better. He ached all over, and spent a   
  
lot of the time coughing and sneezing. Sheyliegh had told him to take some   
  
time off and that she would take care of the classes. So that's just what he  
  
did. He made up some concoction to help him with his cold. But it would take  
  
time for it to take effect. So he spent most of his time lying in bed. Every  
  
once in a while he would get a visitor like Albus or Minnie.  
  
One day after a very tiring day of sneezing and coughing Severus went  
  
to his bed to go to sleep. Sheyliegh was over visiting in Minerva's room.   
  
His body ached and there was nothing else that he wanted then to curl up in   
  
a ball, and sleep away. He climbed in bed and pulled that covers up when it   
  
happened.   
  
Fireworks started going off at the end of his bed. He sat straight up a  
  
and started looking around the room as if looking for the reason of this. He  
  
then took out his wand and tried to stun the fireworks so that they would   
  
stop. But not before the fianlly. A green firework went off and formed a   
  
shape in the air. A shape that was only too recognizable... it was the dark   
  
mark. Feeling outraged he lept out of bed and went to the examine it more  
  
closey. A strange voice then began to talk. "To our dear Snivellus. We can't express  
  
the great deal of happiness it brought into our lives to hear of your dear wife and  
  
Sirius Black together. They make such a better couple. When she finally   
  
decides to run off with him don't worry, we hear that Voldemort has some openings   
  
for Death Eaters. Love truly, your most hating fans."  
  
Severus looked at the smoke. Before it disapeared he repeated what it  
  
had said, to himself once more. Sheyliegh running off with Sirius? His most hating   
  
fans? Then he realized who was responsible for such a thing. He grabbed his dressing   
  
gown and headed out the door. This was the last straw. First he kissed her and   
  
now he was playing some evil trick on him. Sirius was not going to get away with  
  
this one.   
  
The steps leading to Albus' office moved like an escalator as always.  
  
The pain that Severus had been feeling earlier was now gone from his body.   
  
When the steps stopped at Albus' door he gave his knock. Slowly, the door   
  
opened on it's own. Severus stepped inside to see Albus sitting at his desk   
  
with the Daily Prophet opened.   
  
"Why Severus, feel like a chat on this fine night? Sit down sit   
  
down." He waved his wand to make another chair appear in front of his desk.   
  
He then closed the Prophet to give Severus his full attention. "Now what is   
  
it that you would like to discuss?"  
  
Severus could feel the hate for Sirius grow within him. "Albus, he's  
  
gone way too far. This is the last straw. I can't stand it any longer."  
  
"Severus, Severus may I ask what your making such a fuss about?"  
  
"It's Black. He's gone too far. I was feeling bad this evening but   
  
when I went to get in my bed, a load of fireworks went off at the foot of   
  
the bed."  
  
"But how do you know that this is Sirius' fault?"  
  
"At the end of the fireworks, there was a last one that turned to   
  
resemble the Dark Mark. Then after that a voice started saying that   
  
there was much happiness in the fact that Sheyliegh and Sirius had kissed,   
  
and that the two of them would be running off together. And at the end   
  
there was a messege that I shouldn't worry because the Dark Lord had a   
  
Death Eater opening. And we all know what he had said at our first Order   
  
meeting. I can't take it anymore."  
  
Albus looked at Severus in utmost disbelief. "Severus, perhaps you  
  
should ask Sirius about this himself." The old man got up and walked over to   
  
the crackling fore. He threw some floo powder in and leaned down so that the   
  
tip of his nose was an inch from the green flames. "Sirius, I hate to bother  
  
you, but do you think that I could have a word with you in my office?"  
  
Within a few minutes time, the door swung open and in walked Sirius.  
  
He went and conjured himself a seat and sat as far as possible from Severus.   
  
"Severus would you proceed in asking Sirius the question you wish to   
  
ask?" Albus could tell that without him being there, the two would have sat   
  
in silence all night.  
  
"I was just wondering... you havn't been to Zonko's lately have you?"  
  
"Zonko's Joke Shop? No I don't think so why?"  
  
"How about Weasley's joke shop?"  
  
"Severus, may I ask why on earth you are asking me such questions?"  
  
"Well I just want to know where on earth you got such remarkable   
  
fireworks."  
  
"Firewo-"  
  
"Black just admit it! You're the one who put those fireworks in my   
  
room to scare me, and your the one that wrote the message! Just fess up   
  
already!"  
  
Sirius jumped to his feet, and Severus did the same. "Listen here, I  
  
havn't the slightest idea what you are talking about. You might want to   
  
think beofore you go around blaming people for things they didn't do!"  
  
"We all know by now that you've had such a pathertic teenage crush on  
  
my wife! She told me about the truth or dare game, and about how immature you   
  
were about the whole thing. Your the only one that would say that she's   
  
going to run off with you! You are sick! And I never want to see you in my   
  
sight again!" At this he pulled out his wand at pointed it at Sirius.   
  
Reaching into his robes Sirius grabbed his too. They stood in front   
  
of each other with their wands drew, and had them pointed at each others   
  
chest. They were both shaking with rage, and hatred torwards one another. But   
  
before any of the two could jinx the other, Albus yelled "Expelliarmus!" and  
  
both wands went flying across the room and landed neatly on a shelf.   
  
"Sirius tell Severus the truth. Did you or did you not have anything   
  
to do with that prank?"  
  
It looked as though it was killing Sirius to turn his head from   
  
Severus to look at Albus. "I'm telling the truth, I had nothing to do with   
  
it."  
  
And after that Albus dismissed them both to go back to their rooms.  
  
Severus opened the doors to his living quarters to find Sheyliegh sitting in  
  
front of the fire. She looked up at him as he entered. "Sev, where have you  
  
been? You know that your supposed to be resting."  
  
Severus told her of what had happened with the fireworks. Sheyliegh   
  
believed that it could have been Sirius who had done it. But they had no way  
  
to prove it. All they could do was sit back and ignore it.   
  
***  
  
Ron and Harry were up in the boys dormitories talking. "Ron, do you   
  
think that we possibly could have taken it too far? I mean, he did look   
  
pretty mad. And what if he finds out that it was us?"  
  
"He won't find out. We had the invisibility cloak remember? And I   
  
don't think that even Snape can see through those. Come on let's write to   
  
Fred and George and thank them, and also tell them how great it worked out!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
The next morning was better. Severus had decided that he needed some   
  
fresh air and went outside to walk around the school grounds. The wind blew   
  
and made the trees sway. He looked up to see the owls heading to the great   
  
hall to deliever the post to the students. Down by the lake sat a couple of  
  
sixth years. They were cuddled up together and laughing and pointiong at the  
  
squid in the lake. Then they leaned over to kiss one another. Severus knew   
  
that he should go and break the two of them up but he just couldn't find it   
  
in his heart. He had once been one of those hormone-driven teen-agers.  
  
Severus decided that he would go to the great hall for breakfast. He  
  
found his seat next to Sheyliegh and sat down. "I thought you were going for   
  
a walk?"  
  
"Already did."  
  
"Well that was fast. So are you going to be in the classroom today?"  
  
"I think so. I don't think I'll be much of a help though. I couldn't   
  
sleep very well last night. I had the cough keeping me up and then I kept on  
  
having dreams. I didn't wake you up last night did I?"  
  
"Well when you sat up last night, I couldn't help but wake up. Sev,  
  
are you still dreaming about... her?"  
  
"Well, actually, yes. Was it that obvious?"  
  
"Erm- you kinda talked in your sleep last night. Actually you, uh-   
  
yelled."  
  
"I'm sorry Sheyliegh. It's just those darn nightmares. And the fever   
  
didn't help much either. If you want, I'll sleep on the couch tonight. That   
  
way you'll be able to get a good nights sleep."  
  
"Don't be silly. I mean, I wouldn't feel safe without you there in   
  
bed with me." Sheyliegh smiled at him and then took a bite out of her toast.   
  
Severus went through a coughing spell and then started on his   
  
breakfast as well. When the great hall started to empty out the two potions   
  
masters headed down to the classroom. Severus took a seat at his desk. It was   
  
good to be back. Sheyliegh sat at her desk which was in the oppisite corner   
  
of his. She took care of the classes that day almost completely by herself.   
  
  
  
That night Severus felt too sick to eat supper in the great hall. So  
  
instead he retreated to the living quarters. He laid down on his bed and fell  
  
asleep. About an hour later Sheyliegh came into the room. She made her way   
  
over to their bed and laid her hand onto Severus' shoulder. She got down into   
  
bed and put her arms around him. He awoke and rolled over to look at his   
  
wife.  
  
"So how was supper?"  
  
"Delicious as always. I missed you though." She leaned over and   
  
kissed him on his nose. Then she made her way down his neck. "I really hope  
  
you get over this cold soon."  
  
"Yeah me too." He looked straight into her eyes. "I love you   
  
Sheyliegh Snape."  
  
"I love you too." They leaned closer and rubbed their noses together.  
  
"And nothing will ever change that," she whispered.   
  
"Not even Sirius?"  
  
  
  
Sheyliegh pulled away at this and sat up. "Sev, will you do me a   
  
favor?" There was a look of hope in her eyes. Severus sat up so that he was   
  
level with her.   
  
"Of course, I'd do anything for you."  
  
"Well- I talked to Sirius earlier. And it's plain to see that the two  
  
of you got off on the wrong foot this year. He um- well if... oh Sev! The two   
  
of you need to get together and work this out! It's silly!"  
  
"Sheyliegh he's the silly one. He's the one that kissed his newly   
  
married childhood friend over some stupid truth or dare game that happened   
  
back when you two were students!" He sat up and looked her in the eyes. Just  
  
mentioning Sirius got Severus ready to duel at any given moment.  
  
Sheyliegh had a look of saddness in her eyes. "It's just that him and  
  
I have been friends since we were kids. And I miss him being my friend. Can't  
  
you two just try to talk?"  
  
"I'll try, but I can't make any promises that every thing will work  
  
out like you want them too."  
  
"Thanks Sev." She laid back down with Severus. They looked straight   
  
into each other's eyes. Sheyliegh took her finger and touched Severus full,  
  
sexy lips. He closed his eye lids, hiding his shining black eyes, and they  
  
fell asleep in each other's arms, as always. 


	5. Like Yesterday

The room had a certain chill to it and the unlit fireplace looked very unwelcoming. Severus pulled out his wand and lit the fire place while muttering under his breath. "I can't believe that Sheyliegh's making me do this. I just don't see how the two of us can work out our differences. It's been like this ever since we were in school together."  
  
The door to his left cracked open and Sheyliegh entered followed by a very relentless Sirius Black. She took a seat and indicated that Sirius do the same. Severus remained standing refusing to sit down at the table as long as Sirius was there.  
  
"Well, of course I've talked to the two of you and you both know my reasoning for wanting you to make up." Neither one of the men looked at her as she said this. "Okay, both of you are being so silly about all of this. As long as I am to be married to you Severus, and friends with you Sirius, you two are going to have to accept that."  
  
"I can deal with the fact that you two are friends. But why does that mean that I have to be friends with him too?" Severus had finally turned from warming his hands up by the fire, to look at his wife.  
  
"I never said you two had to be friends. I said that I just don't want the two of you fighting. So here's the deal. Severus whenever I'm with you, you can't be talking bad about Sirius. And Sirius, no talking bad about Severus. The thing is I just can't choose between the two of you. So both swear to me that yuo will do me this little favor."  
  
"As long as he doesn't kiss you anymore." Severus shot a threatening look at Sirius.  
  
But Sirius returned the same look of hatred. "Oh god damn it. Severus let's not get started with that again."  
  
"Why not? Too afraid I may hex you again?"  
  
"I never have been afraid of you and I never will, Snivelus."  
  
But before anything else could be said Sheyliegh stepped back in. "Now come on! You two both work for Dumbledore, are on the same said when it comes to fighting for our community, can't you two just get along?"  
  
"How do we know that he's really on our side? How do we know that he's not still going and giving information to Voldemort?!"  
  
"Sirius that's enough. Bow both of you, swear to me that you will do what I want."  
  
"Yeah, ok. I'll do it just as long as I don't have to talk to this scum ever again."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," muttered Severus.  
  
"Good then."  
  
***  
  
The Order were meeting at least three times a week. They hadn't gotten any tip-offs to what Voldemort could be doing or getting ready to do. All they had to go one was the burning of Severus' and Karkaroff's dark marks.  
  
"We need to find out what is going on. We need to at least have some kind of idea." Albus' voice was soft yet concerned.  
  
Everyone was quiet. Severus looked down into his lap. He lifted the sleeve of his robe to look at the mark carved there. His mind was racing to say what he knew he had to. But it was so hard to actually say it. "Albus." Everyone turned to look at him. "I'm going."  
  
"What? No, you can't! There has to be a better way!"  
  
"Sheyliegh, this could depend on whether or not the wizarding world remains. I have to go. There's no other way to prepare ourselves." He looked up into his wifes tear filled eyes.  
  
So it was decided that night that the next time the dark lord beckoned his followers, Severus would be joining them once again.  
  
***  
  
The night air was quiet and still. The moon outside was full. Severus sat on his bed looking out. He had dropped the quill that he was using to grade the second years' papers onto the bed, and was looking out into the night. He chuckled to himself as he looked at the moon. He knew that Remus was at the Shrieking Shack right now transforming.  
  
Sheyliegh looked up from her pile of papers to see her husband like this. "Sev, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking."  
  
"Well I'll tell you what I'm thinking. I'm thinking of crawling up in this comforter and going to sleep." As she finished saying this she let out a long yawn.  
  
"Yeah, these papers can wait for tomorrow." With a wave of his wand, the papers and quills zoomed over to the table on the other side of the room, and the lights went off.  
  
Just as he was settling down into the black, warm comforter, there was a familiar tingling in his fore arm. He sat straight up. "Damn it!!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Sheyliegh alarmed.  
  
"Nothing. I just... remembered something. I'll be back. Stay here, I need to go talk to Albus." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, and then looked into her eyes. The thought that this could be the last time he saw her almost killed him. "I love you."  
  
But before she could reply he was on his way out th door. His brisk pace and long strides echoed through the hallways. He found Albus sitting at his desk. 'God doesn't this man ever sleep?' thought Severus.  
  
"Albus..."  
  
"Go. You need to. But please son, be careful." It shocked Severus that he knew what he was talking about. But he wasted no time. He headed out the door, and then made his way out of the castle.  
  
Walking through the forest he stopped at a familiar place. By his feet stood a tree stump. He got onto his knees and knelt beside it. He rummaged inside like he was looking for something. "Good it's still here," he whispered to himself. He pulled out a black robe and a mask that would completely hide his identity.  
  
It had been years since he had seen these items. But it seemed like it was just yesterday that he was a teenager pulling on the robe and mask to go and serve his master. After he had both on, he walked a little farther until he was off of school grounds. Then within a second's time he disapeared.  
  
Next thing he knew he was somewhere that he had never been before. It seemed to be a church yard. Down the hill that he was standing on he could see a graveyeard. There were figures down below formed into a circle. He was unable to make out who they were because of the masks that they wore on their faces. There were spaces in the circle from where former death eaters had left the group. He went down the hill and placed himself in an open space in the circle. Non of the masked figures turned to look at him. So he continued to stare off into space.  
  
He could feel the nervousness within him rise. But before he could think any farther, there was a loud pop and the most imprtant person in this group appeared. He looked around and seemed as f he was counting the number of his followers.  
  
"Well, well," hissed a too familiar voice. "Seems as if we have an outsider, a trader with us tonight." He walked around the inside of the circle. He looked at each masked face. During his second time around he stopped right in front of Severus.  
  
"Sssseverusss... long time no sssee." His hand reached out and removed the mask from Severus' face. The cold wind was blowing and was beating against his face. Voldemort then took his hand and ran it over Severus' cheek. "Tell me, how isss your dear friend Albusss?"  
  
"Scum. Just as he always has been. I've come to my senses. I am ready to give myself to you once again, and serve you my lord." Severus bent to get on his knees and then began to kiss the bottom of Voldemort's robes. But before he could react at all, Voldemort kicked his foot, hitting Severus in the stomach.  
  
"Liar. I know better than that. Surly you can not make me out to be that big of a fool? You had ssserved with me sssso long. I thought that you would know better than that by now?"  
  
Severus who now laid on his back was holding his stomach in pain. He managed to sit up and look at Voldemort. He dared not to speak, for it could cost him his life. Finding his balance he got up onto his feet. Looking Voldemort straight in the eyes, he felt a pain in his forearm like he hadn't felt since... since, he was with him before. Since he had been stupid enough o do what he did. The pain from the memory was harsh but it was no where close to the pain he felt next.  
  
He wasn't sure what spell he had been hit with. But he knew it must have been powerful because he found himself lying on his stomach with his face pressed down into the grass. His head lifted and he found a gravemarker before him. The name read the name of a wizard that he had never known or heard of. But soon enough it did. Voldemort had jinxed it to change so that it read Severus Snape.  
  
'This is it,' thought Severus. 'I'll never again get to see Sheyliegh, I'll never get to have kids and see them grow up. This is the end of the line.' He closed his eyes waiting to be killed by Voldemort's next spell. But it never came. He turned around to find Albus standing in front of him.  
  
"Albusss old man. What bringsss you hear? Feel like trying to sssave your dear potionsss massster?" Severus knew that he was trying to put on a show, but he could hear a quiver of fear in Voldemorts voice.  
  
"Severus is more to me then a potions master. Severus is my son. I have compassion for him as you don't. When younger, he was willing to give his life to you, and this is how you reward him. Pitty, pity."  
  
Spells were thrown in all directions. But Voldemort and his death eaters must have gotten afraid because before he knew it they had disappeared. Severus and Albus were the only ones left in the graveyard. A sickness in Severus' stomach began to pull at him. He leaned over and felt a rush of fluid come up to his mouth. He began to throw up blood.  
  
Albus made his way over to him, and knelt beside him. "Does Sheyliegh know that I came?" The old man merely nodded. Then he took his hand and wiped a trace of blood from Severus' chin.  
  
"Come on. Let's get you up to Poppy."  
  
Severus was too weak to apperate back to the forest so Albus conjured a stretcher for Severus to lay on, and then jinxed it to follow him back up to Hogwarts. The trip back to Hogwarts was too long, and before they could make it, Severus had blacked out.  
  
***  
  
Sunlight made it's way across the hospital wing. Severus' eyes flickered open and he found his wife at his side. She had been sitting in a chair and had fallen asleep with her head laying on the bed. He took his hands and put his hand through her hair. She suddenly jerked awake. A look of relief crossed her face.  
  
She stood up and hugged Severus in such a tight squeeze that he thought that she would never let go. she then began to sob.  
  
"Shh, shh. It's alright. What are you getting so upset about?" He held her at arms lenghth and looked at her. Tears showed their presence in her eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Severus sighed and looked down away from his wife. "I didn't want you to worry. I didn't want you to know."  
  
She laid her head down onto the bed and stayed there as Severus stroked her soft, brown hair. 


	6. Coming Out From Underneath

The room was streaked with gold from the setting sun. Soon it would be covered in   
  
complete darkness. Severus was alone in the hospital wing that night. And he was glad for that.   
  
He took his time putting his arms through his robes. Maddam Pomfrey had given him the permission  
  
to go back to the dungeons.   
  
  
  
He made his way down the corridors torwards his roon. Passing the great hall on the way   
  
he saw Sheyliegh enjoying her dinner along with Remus and Sirius. "Damn bastards," Severus   
  
muttered to himself. "There are so many available witches in this world. Why did the two of them  
  
have to pick my wife to befriend so dearly?" The feeling of hate still lingered in his heart.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted most to his displeasure, by non other than the three   
  
Gryfindors which he hated most. "Harry Potter! Ron Weaseley! Hermione Granger! Here, now!" The   
  
three seventh years turned around to face their most unfavorite professor.  
  
"Why may I ask, are you roaming the corridors instead of eating supper with the rest of   
  
your classmates? Trying to get into even more trouble, perhaps?"  
  
"No professor," piped up Hermione. "We were just returning from the library. We were   
  
working on the essay that Professor Binns had assigned."  
  
"Very well. But for the serious bad judgement of time, 5 points from Gryfindor."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Each." He looked down his nose at Harry. The resemblence between him and his father,  
  
James, was one that Severus hated dearly. Why couldn't he have turned out to look like his   
  
mother? "Now run along and join the rest of the school in the great hall before I deduct even  
  
more points." And with a turn on his heel, and a flare of his black robes, he was on his way   
  
again.   
  
The dungeons was such a welcome to him. The coldness and the damp air was much better   
  
than the warmth and sunshine of the hospital wing. Through the air, the smell of potions no   
  
doubt brewed earlier that day, was heavy in the air. The smell of home to Severus.   
  
He kicked off his shoes in front of his bed and then collapsed on it. His robes were   
  
itchy, and so he got rid of them as well. The cold sheets felt good against his skin. Propped up  
  
against his pillows he began to think. The thought of the night a few days back haunted his   
  
memory. If it hadn't been for Albus, he would be without a doubt dead.   
  
But he couldn't help but think. Returning to his mask, and cloak... it was something that  
  
brought back many bad memories, but also some good ones. He remembered back to the days when him  
  
and Voldemort had been close. Too close. But when he was with him, he felt like he was on top of  
  
the world. He had been a brother, and mentor, and much more to him. Although he hated to admit or  
  
even think about it, Voldemort had even been a lover to him. The many days that Severus would   
  
spend away from Sara and Lily, he spent with him. He took him in when in trouble, when in need-   
  
for compassion, and for love.   
  
The thought of it made him shiver. He closed his eyes and pictured a sight which he had   
  
made sure was locked away in his memory forever.   
  
'The room was dark. The fireplace did it's best to light up the room. Severus was lying  
  
on a bed dressed with red bed linen. Warm breath was on his back. Arms made their way around his  
  
waist. Severus turned over on his other side to face his lover in the face. The yellow eyes   
  
seemed to glow from the fireplace hitting them. He closed his eyes, and felt a warm mouth against  
  
his. It pressed hard and pryed Severus' lips apart. A warm toungue made it's way in, exploring   
  
the familiar teritory. Voldemort's hand was at a rest on Severus' cheek but began to run down. It  
  
made it's way down his bare chest, down his stomach, and then...'  
  
  
  
***  
  
Sheyliegh sat at her desk in the classroom with her head bent over a bunch of potion   
  
samples that had been left there ealier by the fourth year class. Her eyes ached and her head   
  
felt as if it were about to explode. The chill in the air made her shiver. She tried to make it  
  
go away by imagining her being back at home with her mum in front of the fireplace drinking hot  
  
chocolate. She missed her mother dearly. But no matter what she thought of, the chill in her   
  
spine wouldn't leave.   
  
She looked at her watch, and then after seeing the time let out a long sigh. She had been  
  
there nearly three hours. She wanted to go up to the hospital wing to see Severus, but she was   
  
too beat. Deciding that she could see him in the morning, she made her way up to the living   
  
quarters. When she approached the door she said the password (parstle mouth) and opened the door.  
  
After setting her wand on the table, and taking off her shoes she went to the restroom,   
  
put on her night gown, and went into the bedroom. She nearly had a heart attack when she found   
  
Severus lying in the bed fast asleep.   
  
A cruel smile made it's way across her face. She ran and jumped into bed, nearly making   
  
Severus all out from jumping so badly. "Well, you must be feeling better. Poppy didn't tell me   
  
that she released you."  
  
"Well keep up with that crap and I'll be right back in there." Severus purred in his low,   
  
soft-as-velvet voice. Sheyliegh giggled and snuggled under the comforter.   
  
"I'm sorry. Were you having a good dream?"  
  
"No, not really. More of a night mare really." Severus shook his head trying to get the  
  
image of Voldemort's face out of his head. His hand reached up and caressed Sheyliegh's cheek.  
  
Sheyliegh leaned forward and began to kiss Severus. It was a hard, deep kiss. His hand  
  
went up her back to her neck. While hers went from his face, down his chest and stomach, to   
  
farther beyond. Severus jumped, almost startled.  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"N-n-nothing. I'm just... kind of jumpy. I think it's a side affect to the potion that  
  
Poppy gave me earlier."   
  
"Well that could just make it even more fun." She let out a giggle and started to kiss   
  
him once more. Her kisses moved down his neck, leaving traces of brown lip stick. Her kisses   
  
were warm on his cold chest. She grabbed his arm and pinned it to the bed.   
  
Her kisses stopped as she pulled away, and looked at the mark on Severus for arm. "Sev?  
  
Is he calling you?"  
  
"No. Why would you say that?"  
  
"Well, look. I've never seen it so dark before." Severus sat up and looked at his arm in  
  
the light. She was right. It had only been that dark and bold when he was with Voldemort, or   
  
torturing Muggles. His stomach did a backflip, and his mouth went dry.   
  
Sheyliegh looked up at him, worried. "It's nothing Sheyliegh. Really."  
  
They paused and just looked at each other. Then Sheyliegh spoke. "Is it because you went  
  
to see him once more?"  
  
"I don't know," Severus whispered. He looked up at Sheyliegh and felt something in   
  
himself that he hadn't felt torwards Sheyliegh since they were students. There was a small   
  
feeling of hatred. He closed his eyes trying to think. This didn't make sense.   
  
The feeling he had was one that he hadn't felt in a long time. It was the feeling he felt  
  
when he was in the mask and cloak. It was the feeling he had when he had been a death eater. And  
  
suddenly he longed to be one once more. He longed to feel Voldemort breathing down his neck, and  
  
caressing him.   
  
Severus jumped out of bed, followed right by Sheyliegh. He walked into the living room  
  
still looking at his arm. He sat on the couch. Sheyliegh sat right beside him.   
  
"Severus, what's going on?"  
  
He looked up into her eyes to only see fear. She looked back at him, and saw the look of  
  
hate within him.   
  
"I have to go. I need to go see Albus. I don't trust myself alone with you."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sheyliegh hollared after him as he went to put on his   
  
robes. "Sev, please. What's going on?"  
  
Severus reappeared fully dressed. His wand was clutched in his left hand, as his right   
  
hand grasped his arm. "I'm not sure Sheyliegh. There's just this feeling... a feeling of..." He  
  
paused and looked into her eyes. 'Stop doing that' he told himself. His eyes went straight to the  
  
floor. "I just have to go."  
  
And with that he left.  
  
  
  
***  
  
His cloak bellowed behind him as his walked briskly torwards the headmaster's office. It   
  
was well past midnight. Severus hated the thought of waking his dear friend, but this was   
  
important. When the stairs stopped and he was in front of the door, he knocked his usual knock.   
  
He heard stirring from within, and in a few seconds time, the door opened. Albus stood   
  
there in his bed clothes. Clearly he had been sleeping but he had a broad smile on his face.   
  
"Why hello Severus. You picked quite a time of night to talk with me. But as always, you are   
  
welcome in my quarters. Come in, come in."  
  
Severus walked in and followed Albus to his desk. The pictures on the walls which held   
  
photographs of the previous headmasters and misstresses were hid in the shadow of the night. But  
  
Severus knew quite well that he was being watched by them.   
  
He wasted no time in telling Albus what he needed to. He told him about the feeling of   
  
wanting to be with his old group once again. The feeling of wanting to torture, to kill, to hate.  
  
But when it came to the part of wanting his old lover back, he kept that to himself.   
  
"Severus, may I take a look at your arm? That is, if you don't mind of course."  
  
Severus stood up and walked over to Albus' desk. His sleeve went up and the dark mark was  
  
revealed. Albus peered over his half-moon shaped spectacles to take a good look. His hand ran   
  
over Severus' arm, over the dark mark along with the scars left by a razor blade from the   
  
previous year. He then sat back and looked at Severus.   
  
Looking into his eyes, he could see a side of Severus which he had not seen in a long   
  
time. Severus peered back, suddenly wanting to strike at the old man. He wanted Avada Kadavara   
  
the man which had been a father to him. There was no trace of love left. Only hate. Hate of   
  
which he could not control.   
  
***  
  
The sun shown bright through Severus' eye lids. His eyes flickered open and he found  
  
himself lying on a floor. A dirt floor. He lifted his head, but set it back down from the pain  
  
that he felt. His head was beating, and when he looked down at himself, he saw that his robes was  
  
ripped, and under one of the rips he saw something red. He tore off the rest of his robes to get   
  
a better look. Dry blood covered his chest. He found a cut across his chest, which was aching.   
  
He racked his brain trying to remember what had happened the night before. All he could  
  
remember was Albus looking at his dark mark, and the sudden feeling of hate that came over him.   
  
'Oh no,' he thought. 'Albus!'  
  
He stood up, almost falling over. He wasn't sure where he was. But he knew that he was  
  
still somewhere within the castle. The walls around him were made of stone, and the only light  
  
in the room was the light coming from the small window torwards the ceiling. From it he could see  
  
a wooden door. He ran to it, and tried to open it. But it wouldn't budge. He searched for his   
  
wand, so he may open it, but it was no where to be found.   
  
Seeing that he was going no where any time fast, he sat down on the dirt floor against   
  
the wall opposite of the door. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, trying to remember  
  
what had happened the night before. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring anything  
  
to mind.   
  
Severus must have dosed off, because he was suddenly awakened by the door opening. He   
  
jerked his head up to see Albus and Sheyliegh enter the room. Sheyliegh ran over and knelt   
  
beside her husband, hugging him. Tears pulled at her eyes, wanting to become free to roam down   
  
her cheeks.   
  
Albus came over and stood before Severus. He had a nasty cut on his cheek, and he looked  
  
tired and worn out. "Severus, how are you feeling this morning?"  
  
Severus looked down at himself looking once more at the cuts, and dry blood. "The truth?   
  
I don't remember a thing about last night. I have no clue how I got so banged up. And what  
  
happened to you?"   
  
Albus sighed deeply and began to speak. "You."  
  
"Me? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"What happened to me last night was you." Seeing that Severus really didn't remember he  
  
began to explain himself. "Last night, do you remember coming to see me?"  
  
Severus nodded his head, and then looked over at Sheyliegh. She seemed to be shooken up  
  
about something, but what? "Last night when you came to visit me, you didn't seem like yourself.   
  
You seemed like you were filled with hate- hate of which I have not seen since you were with him.   
  
I wasn't sure what to do. I tried to make you relax, and calm down. But that didn't work. You   
  
started to get angry. You told me that you were to kill me, on Voldemort's orders."  
  
Sheyliegh let out something that was between a shreik and a gasp. "No. I mean... I havn't  
  
even talked to Voldemort. And you and the rest of the wizarding world knows that I'm on your   
  
side now. Why would I even do such a thing?" He stopped himself. Visions suddenly filled his   
  
head. He realized what it was.   
  
He shook his head to clear his mind. "What happened?"  
  
"Well like I said, you wanted to kill me. I was able to put a petrifying charm on you,   
  
just to hold you long enough for me to get help. I got Remus to come in and help me. We managed  
  
to get you restrained. Though it was quite a struggle. I sent Sirius to your living quarters to   
  
tell Sheyliegh."  
  
"But I- I don't understand..."  
  
"I've thought it through. Remember that charm that Voldemort hit you with that one night   
  
at that death eater meeting? We, meaning me and Poppy, both had no idea what it was. And you've   
  
said yourself that you feel like going back to your old ways- to being a death eater. Is that   
  
correct?"  
  
"Yes, so I did say that. But I still don't understand-"  
  
"We've known Voldemort to create some strange, and powerful curses before. Perhaps the   
  
charm he hit you with, also made you start to go back to your old ways. It is a possibility. And  
  
for now that's the only explanation we have."  
  
"But if that's true, then there's no way to cure it?"  
  
"Severus, the only way that I can see to cure it, is if you over power it. Meaning that   
  
you try your hardest to repel the charm- don't give in to it. That's the only thing that I can   
  
think of that could cure you. In the mean time, I'm not sure if I can trust you being around   
  
Sheyliegh or the students. The staff I don't mind. But as long as this is in effect, you will   
  
most likely have to seperate yourself from others.  
  
"Sheyliegh has proposed that she go home for a while. She had come to me with that   
  
decision before this even started happened. So she will be going back home to visit for a while.   
  
I can get a substitute in here to take your place teaching. You will stay here in the castle   
  
under my watch, but you are to stay in your living quarters. The thought of you losing it, and   
  
possibly injuring the students is a chance that I can not take. Please, I hope you can agree   
  
that this is the only way that we can deal with this at the moment."  
  
"Yes. I believe that it is." 


	7. A Showing of Love

Silence made it's presence through out the dungeons. Severus sat in his chair in front of  
  
the only window, looking at the beautiful sunset. He was alone. This had been the first time that   
  
he had not had Sheyliegh to keep him company since the previous year. And it truthfully was not   
  
as wonderful as he had hoped it to be. He was lonely and miserable. Especially since Albus had   
  
decided not to let him see anyone unless it was absolutely nescesary.   
  
An example of that moment would be any time that he felt his death eater urges coming on.  
  
Albus had said to contact him, and he would be there instantly to help calm him. He hadn't had to  
  
come yet. It had only been three days since Severus' last breakout. And he was on the verge of   
  
another one. He felt it coming on all day, but hadn't contacted Albus yet.  
  
Severus closed his eyes and laid his head on the back of the chair. He tried to think  
  
of the order and everything that was associated with it. It had been a good month since he had   
  
attended a meeting. After everything had happened with him attending the most recent death eater  
  
meeting, he hadn't found it important that he be there. They in fact had a meeting tonight.  
  
  
  
He opened his eyes and made his way across the room to the bathroom. Then he turned on   
  
the sink and let it run a few minutes to let it get warm. The refletion that he saw in the mirror  
  
in front of him looked strange. His face had become paler than usual, and he had bags under his  
  
eyes. His eyes were red, and tired looking. Leaning over the sink he began to splash his face   
  
with water. Turning off the sink he reached for a towel.   
  
While drying off his face, he noticed something strange. His hands were shaking terribly.   
  
He lifted up his sleeve to look at his fore arm. The dark mark was getting darker and darker by  
  
the second. Dropping the towel on the floor, he walked to his fireplace in the living room.   
  
Taking a pinch of floo powder he threw it into the fire saying 'Albus Dumbledore'.  
  
Suddenly the fire turned to green, and within a few seconds Albus' head appeared there.   
  
"Yes Severus?"  
  
"It's started happening. You may want to come down here."  
  
***  
  
Albus reached the door to Severus' living quarters within minutes, with his wand handy   
  
and Remus on the alert. For he may need his help again if it was as bad as the last time. His   
  
old, delicate hand reached out and rapped on the door. There was no sound from within. This   
  
began to worry him. Finally after a few minutes of waiting, and knocking a few more times, he   
  
decided that he would need his wand. "Alohamora."  
  
The door swung open on it's henges. The living room was empty. It had been trashed from   
  
the lack of cleanliness that Severus felt at the moment. The evening sun made it's way through   
  
the now closed curtains, bringing a stream of light over the couch. Rounding the corner into the  
  
bedroom he found Severus lying on his bed muttering to himself and in a cold sweat.  
  
"Severus," the older man made his way over to him. "Severus." His eyes were closed, but  
  
he was no where near to being asleep. Images kept passing through his mind. The sight of muggles  
  
being levitated and visions of them being tortured- them being killed.   
  
His fore arm prickled. He held it with his right hand. Obviously he was oblivious to  
  
Albus who was sitting right beside him on the bed. The older man out stretched his hand and   
  
touched his face. Severus jumped at the touch but kept his eyes closed. "My lord, is that you?"  
  
Albus let out a sigh and did what he could. "Yes Severus. It is me. Lay down now and get  
  
some rest." Severus did as he was told and laid back on the bed. Albus got up to get a cold   
  
wash cloth for his forehead.   
  
  
  
He hated seeing his son-like, best friend like this. But there was nothing that he could  
  
do but wait it out. And so that's what he did. He sat on the bed as Severus slept keeping the  
  
cold wash cloth on his forehead.   
  
After a good two hours Severus awoke and found Albus by his side. He sat up and looked   
  
over to his only father figure. The one that had taken him in. And he had tried to kill him. He   
  
was thankful to have no memory of that. But just the thought almost killed him.   
  
"Albus."  
  
"It's about time you awoke. How are you feeling now?"  
  
"Truthfully? I feel like shit. But what can I do? How long have you been here? How long  
  
have I been sleeping?"  
  
"Somewhere near two hours."  
  
"Oh my gosh, what time is it?"  
  
"I'd say probably around eight."  
  
"Eight? But then that means that you've missed-"  
  
A steady hand was raised to stop his speaking. "It is okay. I have taken care of the   
  
situation. Sheyliegh is taking my place at the meeting. You need someone right now- you need me.  
  
Come into the living room with me and I'll whip us something up to eat. I'm starving."  
  
The living room was a lot cozier and warmer do to the fireplace that Albus had started  
  
over an hour ago. The two friends sat on the couch eating soup. "Wow, Severus it feels like   
  
forever since you and I have done this. Remember when you were little, still in school, and you  
  
and I would sit up eating and talking? Those were good times."  
  
Severus only nodded and took another bite of his soup. He was feeling abnormal, and was  
  
almost certain that he was about to pass out.   
  
"Remember that one time when the two of us, we stayed up until almost four o'clock on   
  
that one Friday night just talking about Quidditch, and your studies, and..."  
  
Albus' voice drifted off. Severus had slumped over, passed out and was headed torwards   
  
the floor. Before he could make it though, Albus pulled out his wand and cast a levitating   
  
charm on him.   
  
***  
  
Sheyliegh sat in the cold wooden chair that was placed around the kitchen table at Number   
  
12 Grimmauld Place. Around her sat her dear friends- Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Minerva, and many   
  
others. It just seemed so empty without Albus and Severus there.   
  
"...so, as most of us know already, Severus was unable to collect any new imformation   
  
about the death eater's actions. It is still quite a mystery to us." Minerva had removed her   
  
spactacals and was cleaning them as she spoke.   
  
  
  
Sirius let out a sound that was somewhere between a snort and a chuckle. "I beg your  
  
pardon Sirius, did you say something?"  
  
"Oh, no Sheyliegh dear. I was just clearing my throat. That's all."  
  
"Well then you must have something to say then, am I correct?"  
  
"Erm- well..."  
  
"Come on ole' Sirius. You must have your own opinion to what old Voldy's up to," urged   
  
Tonks with her spiked pink hair.   
  
"Well I just think that it's strange that Severus and Karkaroff both have claimed that Voldemort   
  
has called them to a meeting, but we havn't heard anything about actions that he could be making. Is   
  
it not possible that Severus and Karkaroff have both maybe made this whole thing up?"  
  
"So, you think that my husband is lying then?"  
  
"Well, it's not proved that their not, is it?"  
  
"Sirius, I will tell you now that Severus is not lying. For Pete's sake, Albus saw Voldemort with  
  
his followers with his own eyes."  
  
Minerva, seeing that this was not going to end pretty, quickly changed the subject to the school.  
  
***  
  
When the meeting was over, everyone got up to leave. But as Sheyliegh was leaving, she heard   
  
Sirius call her name from behind her. "Sheyliegh. There's something upstairs that I would like to show  
  
you. I mean, if you don't mind."  
  
"Okay. Mother I'm sure, won't care."  
  
Sirius led the way up the stairs to his former bedroom. Sheyliegh took a seat in a chair that was   
  
facing the window, with her back to Sirius. "So what's this that you want to show me?"  
  
From behind her, she heard Sirius shut and lock the door. At first she wasn't sure what to think.  
  
Sirius walked over to her side of the room, and sat down on his old bed. Sheyliegh turned to look at   
  
him. "So, how are things between you and Severus?"  
  
"Right now, things are messed up. With him getting hurt at that death eater meeting and now with  
  
this all going on, I don't know."  
  
"Does he uh- keep you happy? I mean... intimately?"  
  
"Sirius. Honestly that is something that is between me and Severus. But as long as I know that I   
  
can trust you, I guess I could talk to you about it. I mean, I have needed to talk to someone. With him  
  
recently being in the hospital wing, and before that being sick, things between us have not been as great  
  
as what it could be. And now with all this going on, things won't be back to how it was before, for a  
  
while." She let out a long sigh, and got up to join Sirius on the side of the bed.   
  
"You love him?"  
  
"Sometimes, I'm not so sure about it. I mean, what married couple doesn't fight, right? But I just  
  
miss the old Severus. He's changed recently and he hasn't been the romantic, sweet, Severus Snape   
  
that I married. And sometimes he's a dick, and can really piss me off. But I think when it comes right  
  
down to it, yes- I do love him."  
  
Sirius took his hand and placed it on Sheyliegh's thigh. "Sheyliegh, you know that if you ever   
  
need to talk about things, that you can come to me. Always. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. You've always been such a wonderful brother and best friend to me. I guess  
  
that I owe you a big thank you."   
  
"But what if I told you.... I mean...."  
  
"If you told me what?" Sheyliegh's heart was thumping. Ever since he had kissed her, she was   
  
protective about what all happened between her and him. The fact that he had his hand on her thigh,  
  
and the thought that he said 'I love you' made her a little nervous. What kind of love did he mean?   
  
Surly the brotherly or best friend love... right?   
  
"What if I told you that, I love you more than just a sister." He quickly began to explain.   
  
"Everytime I see you, my heart skips. Everytime that I see Severus, all I can think is, 'You lucky son of   
  
a bitch.' When we were younger we all thought that you would marry James. I mean, we knew that you   
  
were madly in love with Severus, but I never thought that you would actually marry him."  
  
"Sirius, please don't make this weird. Please. Things are so much different then when we were  
  
students. We're grown up now. We have responsibilities. And you know that I'm married."  
  
"No. I need to tell you. I love you Sheyliegh. And I want you- I need you." Sirius leaned forward  
  
and kissed her. The lips upon hers felt so good. She missed the feeling of having someone there to  
  
give their body to her. It had been so long since her and Severus had 'been together', that she just   
  
wanted to fling herself on his bed.  
  
She lost all thoughts of her husband, and let Sirius slip his toungue into her mouth. She kissed   
  
him back, losing track of all the surroundings. They fell back onto the bed kissing each other so lightly  
  
that it made it all the more magical. The night went on, with all thoughts of Severus gone. 


	8. Confessions

Severus flickered his eyes open to find himself lying in his bed, once again with Albus   
  
sitting in a chair next to him. His arm hurt to a point that he could have sworn that someone   
  
was cutting it off right there and then. He pulled up his sleeve and rubbed it hard. His mind  
  
was only set on the dream that he had been having. It was the same one that he had been having  
  
repetedly- the one with him and Voldemort together.   
  
He had to talk about it. It was about to drive him nuts. So then he made the decision   
  
that he would tell Albus about his secret. He would tell him the secret that he so denied had   
  
ever been true- the one that he was most ashamed of. But he needed to. It just felt right in   
  
his heart.   
  
By the time that Albus awoke, he found Severus in the kitchen with a big breakfast   
  
sitting in front of him just for the two of them. "Well, what's all of this?"  
  
"After thinking about it, I figured that after tryng to kill you the other night, that I  
  
might as well try to do something for you. You've been doing so much for me that this is my   
  
thank you."  
  
"Oh Severus, you didn't have to do this. I'm happy to be helping you. And spending all   
  
this time with you really brings back some fond memories."  
  
After downing seconds of both bacon, eggs, and toast, Albus pushed his chair away from  
  
the table. "I really wish that I could stick around Severus, but I have a school to attend to.   
  
Remember, if you need me, you know how to contact me. You will be okay won't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I think that last night was just a small out break. And I was able to feel that   
  
coming on. But there's nothing this morning that is concerning me. So I believe I will be fine."  
  
Then his promise to himself struck his mind just as Albus was heading out the door. "Wait! Do  
  
you think it possible that I may come to your office sometime this afternoon? There's something  
  
that I would like to discuss with you. I mean, if that is okay."  
  
"Severus you know better than that. You are always welcome in my office. And it'll be  
  
good for you to get out of here for a while. I'll send Remus to escort you to my office around  
  
two o'clock if that's fine with you. He'll have that class period free."  
  
"Okay, see you at two o' clock then."  
  
***  
  
Morning sun rays made their way across the messy bed which was occupied by two close   
  
friends. Sheyliegh opened her eyes with her mind scattered and rattled. She sat up and rubbed her  
  
eyes. The warm body next to her was nothing unusual. But then she realized she wasn't in her   
  
living quarters. Suddenly the previous night's events hit her.   
  
"Holy shit!" She looked at a sleeping Sirius at her side that began to squirm. She  
  
grabbed her bra that she found at the end of the bed.   
  
Sirius was now sitting up, and scratching his head. "Well, that was um... really   
  
something last night. Incredible."  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about?! You and I we..." Sheyliegh tugged at her   
  
shirt as she finished getting dressed. "Good Merlin, I have got to get back!"  
  
"Oh, you're not even going to stay for breakfast?"  
  
"Breakfast? Dammit Sirius! I just slept with you! I have to get back to my husband!" She   
  
picked his pants up off the floor and threw them at him.   
  
Sheyliegh stormed out of the door of Number Twelve Grimmauld place, and walked to a near  
  
by alley. She disapperated and showed back up at Hogsmeade. The trail which she walked was one   
  
that she had walked not too long ago with Severus. Tears jerked at her eyes. She felt so dirty,  
  
and so upset with herself. How could she have done that when her husband was back at the castle  
  
going through hell at the moment? Her knees buckled from underneath her half way through the   
  
forest and she fell over crying. She hated herself for this.   
  
Suddenly she heard something rustling in the leaves. 'Whatever it is, I hope it eats me  
  
right here and now,' she thought. But then a familiar voice was heard. "Sheyliegh!" She looked  
  
up to see Remus walking torwards her. "What the bloody hell..."  
  
He ran up to her and brought her up to her feet. She leaned on his shoulder, crying.   
  
Remus was one person that she could not let in on hers and Sirius little secret. She needed to   
  
talk to her uncle. "Please... t-t-take me to Albus. Please, Remus," she managed between sobs.  
  
The two of them made the rest of the hike up to the castle. The morning sun was hidden  
  
behind the clouds now, and it looked as though rain would dampen the warm atumn day. Inside the  
  
castle it was so much warmer. Students were walking to class. As some of them passed they looked  
  
at a sobbing Professor Sheyliegh. Of course none of them said anything. But they couldn't help  
  
but wonder what was going on.  
  
As Remus ushered her torwards Albus' office, they rounded the corner to find him walking  
  
there himself. When he saw Sheyliegh, he of course picked up the pace catching up to the two   
  
Professors. Sheyliegh flung herself into her uncle's arms, still sobbing. "Sheyliegh, honny. What  
  
are you doing here? I thought you were spending a longer time in London. And what's the matter?"  
  
He looked from his sobbing neice up to Remus.  
  
"I found her in the forest, crying. She didn't tell me anything except that she had to   
  
talk to you."  
  
"Come on. Let's get you to my office, and we'll get you a nice cup of tea. Thank you for  
  
bringing her to me Remus."  
  
***  
  
The office of Albus Dumbledore had not changed for the fifty or so years that he had been  
  
there at Hogwarts.Sheyliegh sat in an overly stuffed chair that looked as though it belonged in   
  
Professor Trelawney's classroom. She had a cup of tea in her hand, and was able to stiffle her   
  
crying into little sniffles.   
  
"Sheyliegh honny. Obviously something happened. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Sheyliegh shrugged as she looked down into her cup of tea. Albus hand moved to rest on   
  
her knee and she looked up into his blue eyes. He looked much older than what he seemed whenever  
  
you looked straight into his eyes. But none the less, he was still her uncle.   
  
"How's Severus?" She managed to croak.   
  
"He's umm... well he sort of had another outbreak last night. But it was only a small   
  
one. In fact, he's coming to talk to me in a little bit. You could stay here in the castle and   
  
see him if you want. He won't be here until-"  
  
"No. I mean, I can't." The edge that she had put on the word no, made it almost obvious  
  
that the thing bothering her had something to do with Severus. She regreted the way that she  
  
had said it.   
  
"Sheyliegh, tell me what's going on. Please. I might be able to help you more than you  
  
realize. Maybe telling me will make you feel better as well. Appearently it's something big."  
  
"It's just that... I didn't want to... but he made me feel so good. And I couldn't help  
  
it. And now I..." Tears were once again in her eyes. This was harder than she realized.   
  
"Sheyliegh, are you trying to tell me that something happened between you and another   
  
man?"  
  
She could only nod, and she tried her best to try and keep her eyes away from his. Albus  
  
leaned back in his big chair which was positioned right in front of hers and let out a long   
  
sigh. "Do I know this person?"  
  
Sheyliegh nodded. "He couldn't possibly be... be another professor?" Once again she   
  
nodded while the tears made their debut. "Sheyliegh, listen to me hon, I won't tell Severus about  
  
this. But I do hope that later on after you come to terms with it, that you do tell him. He is  
  
your husband. May I ask what all happened between you and this man?"  
  
"I-I-I slept with him."  
  
Albus nodded and put his arms around his neice as she began to cry again.   
  
***  
  
Severus walked at his brisk pace to Albus' office with Remus at his side. It felt weird   
  
having someone usher him every where he went. But he knew that for his and others safety, it was  
  
nescesary. The halls were empty as the students were in their classes. Severus was so glad that   
  
he didn't have to teach his class at the moment. He had barely had to teach his class at all   
  
with all that had been going on. But that was totally fine with him.   
  
The moment he entered Albus' office, his heart stopped. Sitting before him was his wife  
  
who was supposed to be back in London with her mother. "Sheyliegh, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I just uh... missed you so much that I had to come and visit. That's all." The   
  
couple hugged and kissed while Albus watched from his desk.   
  
"Severus, you wanted to talk to me. Is it something that we need to discuss alone?"  
  
The realization of why he was in Albus' ofice suddenly struck him. "Yes, I'm afraid so."  
  
"No problem. I'm sure Sheyliegh wouldn't mind spending some time with Remus, now would   
  
you dear?"  
  
"Oh, that's fine. I want to stop by my class anyways and see how the students are   
  
progressing. So shall we Remus?" The two of them left the office, leaving Severus and Albus   
  
alone.  
  
"Severus, have a seat. Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Yes please." Albus took his wand and conjured two cups of tea. Severus felt himself   
  
start to get nervous. "First of all let me say, that the reason that I am coming to you with   
  
this is because I can not stand to keep it on my chest any longer. You are the only one that I   
  
can tell and trust."  
  
Albus nodded to indicate that he was listening. "With everything going on recently, it   
  
has brought back some memories of course of when I was a follower of Voldemort. But I was not  
  
only a follower of him, and that is something that I am ashamed of. Voldemortand I were more   
  
close than that. He, uh- was umm..." He took in a deep breath readying himself for Albus'   
  
reaction. "The time that I was with Sara, there were times when I wasn't giving all that I   
  
wanted. Our physical relationship wasn't that great. So- I went to him for the pleasures I   
  
wanted. Him and I... we were lovers." The end of the sentence seemed to having taken all of his   
  
strength.  
  
"Severus, that sounds like a story which a just recently heard. One married soul came to   
  
me ashamed of the fact that they were not getting all they wanted. So they went to someone else.  
  
In a position like this, I believe that the married couple should tell each other that they are   
  
not happy. Let me ask you, Sheyliegh and you, you two are alright in your relationship, right?"  
  
"Well that's just the thing. With all this going on, we havn't been together much. And  
  
because of that, I have been having dreams of being with Voldemort once again. I mean, I don't   
  
know if that's the reason or if it's because of what Voldemort is doing to me now."  
  
"Well, it could be either one. But more than anything I think you and Sheyliegh need to  
  
talk. There's some things that she may need to tell you about this. So my advice is to talk to   
  
her about it. Alright? You guys have had a bumpy marriage so far. Maybe this will even strengthen  
  
your relationship."  
  
"Yeah, I can do that." 


	9. Only Love Can Heal

"Severus, I already said that I'm sorry. Why the bloody hell won't you accept that?"  
  
"You slept with him Sheyliegh. I know that the kiss was all because of him. But to sleep  
  
with him, you had to give in. Why, Sheyliegh? I just want to know why."  
  
"You've been unable to keep me happy, alright? Do you know how long it's been since we've  
  
done anything?"  
  
"Since our honey moon. I know Sheyliegh. But with everything going on..."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." Sheyliegh looked down at her hands as she sat across from Severus  
  
at their kitchen table. She had just told Severus about the events from the night before. "Sev,   
  
what did you need to talk to Albus about in his office?"  
  
"Oh, just something to do with the charm that Voldemort had casted on me." Sheyliegh  
  
shivered at his name as always. But Severus had gotten used to getting this reaction from every  
  
one that he mentioned his name around. "I've been having some wild dreams about him. And since   
  
you've been honest with me, then I guess you want me to explain, right?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"I'm ashamed to admit it, but when I was with Voldemort, he was more to me then a leader   
  
or a mentor. Him and I were lovers. All though I did have Sara, she didn't keep me pleased. I've   
  
been having dreams of him and I back together. But I will reasure you that that wouldn't happen  
  
again in a million years. For one I have you and I've changed my ways. And for two, the bastard  
  
flat out hates me."  
  
"Sev?"  
  
"Hm?" he asked looking up from the table.  
  
"Are you having those dreams because of that charm or erm- because... you and I havn't.."  
  
"Sheyliegh I don't know. Right now I don't know anything. I don't know who you are   
  
anymore. I don't know who I am anymore. I just... I don't know." He leaned forward and put his   
  
face in his hands. His forearm throbbed along with his head. The temptation of standing up and  
  
hitting Sheyliegh took all of his control to stop from doing it. He knew that he was starting up   
  
again due to all of the emotion and anger that was going through him. His hands shook with him   
  
holding back from breaking out and hitting her.   
  
"Severus." Sheyliegh knew what was happening. And she was suddenly frightened. She ran to   
  
the fireplace throwing in a pinch of floo powder, and yelling her uncles name. When she saw his   
  
face appear she screamed "Albus, I need you here now!"As quickly as it had appeared, his face   
  
was suddenly gone.  
  
Severus couldn't hold it back any longer. He stood up quickly knocking his chair onto the  
  
floor. His hands shook, and there was a wild look about him. Sheyliegh just stood there, too   
  
afraid to do anything. He got closer to her, struggling with each step he took. His body kept   
  
going for her. But his mind was telling him to stop. Telling him not to do what he was doing.   
  
'No! I will not fall for Voldemort's intentions. I am stronger than this!'  
  
But still he got closer and closer. He suddenly wanted to kill the mudblood that stood  
  
before him. Without thinking Sheyliegh reached out her hand and stroked his cheek. The look that  
  
was present on his face, showed pure hate. But when she looked into his eyes she saw the little   
  
boy he had once been. She saw him inside trying to fight it off. His body shook.   
  
"Severus, you can do it. I know you can," she whispered. "Don't listen to V-V-Voldemort,"  
  
she managed to get out. "Please Sev. I love you." She stared back into those stone-cold black   
  
eyes.   
  
Suddenly his knees gave away and he fell to the floor. Sheyliegh grabbed ahold of him and  
  
fell with him. The two of them sat there in each other's arms with Severus sobbing uncontrolably.  
  
"I'm so sorry, honny. I-I-I didn't mean to, honestly. It's just that...."  
  
"Shhh." She held him close to her chest and let him cry. The door behind them swung open  
  
on it's hinges and in rushed Albus with Remus right on his tail. Sheyliegh looked up to them to   
  
see their surprised faces. "It's alright. Everything's fine."  
  
***  
  
The breakout that night had been broken by Severus' love for Sheyliegh. That was the only  
  
explanation that they could come up with. So Sheyliegh was to come back to the castle so that he  
  
would be around her. This seemed to be helping his breakouts. Whenever he felt as if he was going  
  
to lose control, he would tell her and then they would spend time together. They spent many   
  
nights just laying on the couch, snuggled together. Neither of them were teaching yet.  
  
Finally after about a week or two Albus decided that it would be okay for them to start  
  
teaching again, as long as they were not seperated. They had to be with each other constantly.  
  
The first day back to teaching, Severus walked in so that he could tell the substitute that he   
  
would be retaking his position. Albus had been away on business with Cornelius Fudge and had   
  
forgot to the tell the substitute.   
  
With his robes billowing behind him, and the sun coming from the windows in the halls, he  
  
made his way to his class room. Sheyliegh would be along right after him. He opened his door in   
  
his usual slam. There was no one in the class room yet, including no sight of a teacher. But the   
  
pink quill he saw sitting upon the desk and the lacy things which he spied only proved that it   
  
was a female teacher. He didn't know of any female teacher that subbed from around this area.   
  
He sat back in his chair behind his desk and leaned back, putting his feet up on the   
  
desk and knocking the quill onto the floor along with a stack of pink papers. He bent over to   
  
pick them up. While he was bent over picking the things up, he heard the door come open. "Come  
  
on in. I'm just picking these up for... you?!"  
  
Standing in front of him was a six foot pansy boy by the name of Lockhart. "Severus! I'm   
  
so glad to see that you're doing better! Please tell me, how is your lovely wife doing?"  
  
"She's doing just fine. I had no idea that you were teaching in my place."  
  
"Oh, Albus didn't tell you? I've been here the entire time."  
  
Severus thoroughly hated this idiot. He was a walking version of the popular muggle toy  
  
Ken doll. "It looks as though some of the students have played quite a prank on you. I mean,  
  
replacing your papers and quill with these pink ones."  
  
"Oh. Those are mine. Between me and you," he suddenly dropped his voice as though someone  
  
was around that might hear him. "pink is my favorite color." Severus could only nodd, as he   
  
thought to himself, 'Can you say, faget?'  
  
"Right well, my wife and I will be taking up our classes again, so your service is no   
  
longer needed Gilderoy. Thank you for taking over during my time of absence. You were able to   
  
follow the lesson plans that I sent all right, weren't you?"  
  
"Oh Severus. Those lessons were so boring that I decided to spice things up a bit. I hope  
  
you don't mind."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Just look here! Yesterday we made these cauldrons of fruit punch! The best there is! And  
  
we even jinxed them so that they constantly change colors! It's something that I read in the   
  
Quibbler last week." A bright smile spread across his face, looking so proud, as if he had just   
  
saved the world or cured AIDS. "The children I think really enjoyed it."  
  
Severus looked into the cauldron which Gilderoy had pointed out to him. It indeed did   
  
change colors. He could almost feel his blood pressure rising though, as he looked into the trash  
  
can to see his lesson plans tossed in there. "Well, I'm sure they did." He tried his best to make   
  
a smile appear on his face. "Thank you once again." He outstretched his arm to shake his hands.   
  
But instead of grabbing his hand, Gilderoy flung himself onto him and embraced him in a hug.  
  
"See you later! Keep in touch!" And with that he headed torward the door. Right then   
  
Sheyliegh came in.   
  
"Gilderoy, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I was subbing for you and Severus. Have a good day." As he touched the door handle  
  
he turned to look at the two of them again. "Severus, keep the paper, quill, and other things as   
  
a present from me, will you?" And with another quick flash of a smile, he was gone.  
  
"Oh man..." Sheyliegh tried her best to stiffle her giggles as she surveyed the room.  
  
"He's... different isn't he?"  
  
"Stupid mother fucking...." Severus mumbled as he looked over the new decorations that   
  
now took over his class room. "Damn pansy." He took his wand and disposed of it all. "That's   
  
much better. Now, how about breakfast? I've been craving a good wholesome meal."  
  
***  
  
The noise and bustle in the great hall was something that seemed so wonderful though it   
  
was something that was an everyday thing to the rest. To Severus it was like a welcome home  
  
present. Sitting at the staff table he surveyed the Slytherin table. He tried his best not to   
  
look down the staff table at the others. He knew that Sirius was down there somewhere, probably   
  
talking with Remus.   
  
"Severus, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yes. What would make you think other wise?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. You just seem more like yourself today. Much different than what you   
  
have been acting. It's actually great." Then she smiled. It had been so long since Severus had   
  
seen her smile. It was alomst like everything was finally getting back to normal. It was great.  
  
"Severus! So good to have you back ole' chap!" Without turning his head, he knew which  
  
one of the professors was speaking. Sirius Black. He didn't respond but became suddenly   
  
interested in his eggs. But within a seconds time, a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked  
  
up to see Sirius standing over him.  
  
"Glad to have you back buddy."  
  
"Since when are you and I buddies?"  
  
"Oh, come on. We've always been. I mean, we might have fought every once in a while. But  
  
I mean what friends don't?"  
  
Severus stood up his eyes level with Sirius. "Let me set soemthing straight. You and I   
  
have never and never will be friends. Do you got that?" He whispered it but felt as if the   
  
entire hall could hear him.   
  
"Sev, calm down. Just chill out." Sirius said putting a hand up.  
  
Severus grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up against the wall. "You dirty little  
  
son of a bitch. You fucking sleep with my wife, and all of a sudden you want to be my friend. You  
  
are full of shit Sirius Black. His voice was still as vevety, but it was in a hoarse whisper.   
  
Sheyliegh stood up and stood beside him. "Severus, please."  
  
Severus let go of his collar, but pushed him against the wall one last time. "Go to   
  
hell." He started heading down from the staff table, led by Sheyliegh but was stopped shortly by  
  
hearing Sirius' voice again.   
  
"Don't take it out on me, just because your wife can't be please by you. Too bad you   
  
havn't found out how great she is in bed."  
  
Sheyliegh tried to stop him but couldn't. He walked right up to Sirius, pointing his   
  
finger right into his face. "You say one more goddamn word, and I will concoct a potion and slip  
  
it into your drink. You won't know what hit you. You'll fall dead on the floor faster than you  
  
can say Pad Foot. You hear me?"  
  
With that, he walked away to go to his class before he lost his temper and ended up   
  
getting out of control again. The class room was such a relief to him. It was like the whole   
  
world was left behind him when he entered it. He immediately started setting up for the days   
  
work, keeping his eyes low, not looking at Sheyliegh.   
  
Because of the lack of teaching that Gilderoy had done, they had a lot to do within the   
  
next few weeks. Sheyliegh worked quietly and quickly as well. Students started filing in about  
  
ten minutes later. Some seemed to be relieved that Severus and Sheyliegh were back. 


	10. The Christmas Dance

Darkness covered the side of the mountain but wasn't aloud into the small opening in the  
  
side which was a cave. It's inhabitants had lit a fire, which was keeping them warm. Wormtail  
  
stood by the wall of the cave as Voldemort sat beside the fire.  
  
"Damn! I knew it."  
  
The small balding man behind him moved forward, shaking. "Something the matter, my Lord?"  
  
"Peter. How about we take a little trip?"  
  
"A trip, my Lord. May I ask what for?"  
  
"Take a look here." Wormtail moved torwards the fire. Voldemort pointed into the flames.  
  
Within them, he could see Severus Snape teaching his class, going from desk to desk. "I put a   
  
charm on that fool, one that I had invented. One to bring him back to me. To make him power   
  
hungry, and evil once more. But it has failed to work properly."  
  
He stood up and threw his empty bottle of fire whisky into the fire. "My Lord? Why would  
  
you want him back on our side after what he did? After he betrayed us, and fought against us?"  
  
"Peter, Peter, Peter. I was hoping that he would come back because of the numerous   
  
potions of which he can concoct. He is the only one that I know of with such a large amount of  
  
knowledge on potions. For me to conquer the wizarding world, I would need his help." He paused,  
  
and because of his drunkeness, swayed on his feet. He put out an arm and caught himself against  
  
the wall of the cave. "Plus, him and I had something personal."   
  
Peter had a look of confusion on his face, but asked no questions. "Be ready to leave   
  
tomorrow. We're going to pay a little visit to our dear friend."  
  
***  
  
The grounds of Hogwarts was now covered in a white blanket of snow. Tracks made by the  
  
students led to the green house and back. Owls flew over head every morning delivering and   
  
sending Christmas cards. The great hall was decorated for the holiday spirit along with the   
  
corridors.  
  
The coldness was very intense. It made the dungeons colder than they had been, for as   
  
long as Severus could remember. The stone walls were ice cold at night, and the floor although it  
  
was wood, was cold as well. The students started wearing their cloaks and dragon skin gloves all  
  
through out potions class. Severus and Sheyliegh spent much time trying to keep the fire going.   
  
But it just wasn't enough to keep the rooms warm.   
  
"Why the hell does it have to be so bloody cold?"  
  
"It's winter. And honsetly, I think you need to get used to it, because the way things  
  
are looking, it's not going to be warming up anytime soon." Sheyliegh was trying to warm her   
  
hands by the fire which was lit in the classroom. Her and Severus were the only ones in the room  
  
now.   
  
"Damn. Hey what time is that Christmas dance for the students next week?"  
  
"I think Albus said seven. Why? You're not wanting to go... are you?"  
  
"Me? No, no. I was just thinking. Maybe we could go back to London and visit your mum   
  
over break. I mean, we could leave the night of the dance. But only if you'd want to. She did  
  
invite us to stay with her over break. And frankly, I think it's a brilliant idea. Seeing how  
  
cold it is here in the dungeons."  
  
"I suppose we could. But we should probably ask Albus first. You know, just to make sure  
  
that he doesn't need any more people to chaperone the dance. As long as the other teachers are   
  
here, they shouldn't have too much trouble." She walked away from the fire, and went over and sat  
  
next to Severus by the window. "I know that Minnie's staying. And of course Sybil's staying. She  
  
hasn't any place to go. And as for the other teachers, I don't see any of them having any where  
  
to go."  
  
"Yes. I suppose you're right."  
  
"But we still should ask first. I'll go and talk to him after dinner tonight."  
  
The students started coming into the room. Sheyliegh and Severus put their conversation   
  
on hold, and attended to their teaching duties.   
  
***  
  
December 18, there was a vibe coming from the students all day. All through lessons they  
  
seemed to care nothing for the lesson, but talked amongst themselves of the dance that night. Who  
  
was going with who, and who was going to wear what.   
  
Severus and Sheyliegh had gotten the okay from Albus and had packed their suitcases   
  
already to take off. The thought of getting away from the dungeons was one that the two of them  
  
looked very much forward to. It had gotten even colder from before. The average high temperature  
  
was around fifteen below zero. They had had to move potion lessons to the room of requirement and  
  
were stuck studying out of books because they couldn't do their potions up there.  
  
The last class left the room leaving Sheylieigh and Severus. "Want to get something to   
  
eat before we leave?"  
  
"Yeah. I would hate to show up and make your mum think that we were expecting food."   
  
Severus opened the door for Sheyliegh and then caught up with her, matching her strides. "Well  
  
we've got an hour and a half to kill."  
  
"Let's go down to the living quarters. I want to make sure that I have everything   
  
packed."  
  
"And then?" Sheyliegh did nothing but giggle in reply. But that was a clear enough sign   
  
for Severus. They rounded the corner of the cold dungeons and walked into the living quarters.   
  
Before Sheyliegh could make it to her suitcase which was sitting beside the harth, she   
  
felt Severus' arms come around her and he tackled her down on the couch. His hands went for her  
  
stomach and he began to tickle her. "Sev!" Sheyliegh laughed until she couldn't any more.  
  
They paused and looked into each other's eyes. It seemed as if the surroundings   
  
disappeared, and they were the only ones in the universe. "I love you." Severus bent down and   
  
started to kiss her neck. She giggled like a little girl.  
  
"So, my Sevvie's back. Hm?" Severus lifted his head and looked into her silver eyes.   
  
"Yes. And I'm not going any where fast." He crawled off top of her and swooped her up  
  
into his arms. He carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed.   
  
Severus laid down beside her. Sheyliegh was lying on her back, and Sev was on his side   
  
facing her. He brought his hand up and started to caress her cheek. "Everytime you do that, I get  
  
cold chills down my spine."  
  
"Every time you smile at me, I get cold chills. And every time you yell at me too..."  
  
"Sev!" She picked up a pillow and hit him with it playfully. But he tackled her once   
  
again, and soon had her pinned to the bed. "It's nice to see those old familiar eyes again."  
  
"It's nice be have you here with me like this again. How long has it been since we've   
  
done anything like this, again?"  
  
"Hmmm... if I recall right, I believe it's been since last night." Sheyliegh giggled as  
  
Severus kissed her once more.  
  
***  
  
"Severus! I thought you were leaving?"  
  
"Yes we are. Just decided that we would come and get something to eat first. If that's   
  
okay, headmaster?"  
  
"Of course of course. You better dig in now though. You're a half an hour late. All the  
  
food from the buffett table will be gone soon." Albus looked over to his neice and smiled at her.  
  
"Tell Grace I said hi and give her my love, would you dear?"  
  
"Of course. You know, you should come for Christmas."  
  
"Thank you Sheyliegh. I'll keep that in consideration."  
  
After everyone was done socializing, the food disppeared and the band that had been asked  
  
to play, struck up. "Well, shall we be on our way my dear?" Severus stuck out his arm, and   
  
Sheyliegh linked hers to it.   
  
"After you." But before they could get anywhere, the doors to the great hall swung open.  
  
It wasn't hard to miss because of the amount of light that emerged from outside the room. The  
  
great hall had been light only by fairies flying around the ceiling. But now a great flood of   
  
light made it's way into the room.   
  
Everyone stopped at once to turn and see what was going on. But no one was there.   
  
Suddenly a green skull was errupted into the air. It had a snake coming from the mouth. The dark  
  
mark. Children let out screams and ghasps. The teachers started rushing the children out of the   
  
room. No one was quite sure yet of what was going on. All they knew was that they weren't safe. 


	11. A Very Unwelcome Guest

When all of the children were out, the teachers all returned to the great hall to look  
  
for any kind of evidence, or any sign of something out of the ordinary. Sheyliegh and Severus   
  
decided that they should probably be with the rest of the teachers. So all of them began to   
  
survey the big room. None of them saw a figure in the far corner remove an invisibility cloak.  
  
"Albus!" gasped Minerva. Albus and the others all began to run over to where she was   
  
standing. Severus looked down to the floor where she was poiting. Lying there was the body of   
  
Argus Filch, the care taker. His heart stopped and his stomach hit the floor. He heard Sheyliegh  
  
gasp beside him, and he looked over at her terrified face. He embraced her to comfort the both  
  
of them.   
  
"Who ever killed him, must have conjured the dark mark," said Albus with his voice   
  
shaking.   
  
All of a sudden from behind, Severus was knocked down to the floor, and pinned down.   
  
Sheyliegh let out a shriek. "Dammit Sirius! What the bloody hell are you doing?" Sirius, who   
  
still had him pinned to the floor ignored his question and turned to Albus.  
  
"Sirius, it wasn't Severus. Now get off of him."  
  
"No. He's the only one that would do it- the only one here who knows how to do it. You   
  
don't know for a fact that he didn't do it. No one does." His eyes were full of rage and hatred.   
  
"Ahem," came a small cough from over in the corner. All of them turned to see the origin  
  
of the cough. "Sure. You guys may not know who conjured it. But oh, I do."  
  
Walking torwards them was none other than Voldemort. Wormtail stood at his side. Both of   
  
them had their wands out and pointed at them all. The doors flew open again, and in walked a   
  
group of masked strangers. All of the teachers pulled out their wands and held them tightly.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I didn't come for all of you. I only came for two of you."  
  
"Get the hell out of here now," whispered Severus in an angry voice. Sirius had gotten   
  
off of him and had allowed him to get to his feet.  
  
Voldemort moved torwards him until he was an inch from his face. "Oh what's wrong Sevvie?  
  
Didn't you miss me? No? Not even a little bit?" He leaned forward and bit Severus' bottom lip.  
  
When he got no reaction from him, he pulled away and looked from him to Sheyliegh. "Oh don't   
  
worry my dear. Severus will be fine. I'll take good care of him. Won't I Sev?" He looked at him  
  
once more, seductively.   
  
"But I must say. The effort you put into fighting that curse. Wow. I am amazed Severus."  
  
The teachers stood around watching this with their wands still clutched tight. The death   
  
eaters all stood grouped together back behind Voldemort, waiting for instructions. "No my dear.   
  
It is you that you should fear for. You are the reason behind this whole trip. The reason I   
  
needed to come so badly. You see, I need your dear husband. If I am to overtake this wizarding  
  
world once more, I must have his help again. But with you in the way... I see that's just not  
  
possible." He raised his wand, pointed it at her heart, and muttered a spell that no one in the  
  
room had ever heard before.   
  
At the moment the curse was conjured, the teachers started to throw curses everywhere.  
  
Light flew all over the place, along with sparks. Severus dived to the floor next to Sheyliegh.  
  
Her face was suddenly pale, and her eyes were wide open. But there was still a heart beat. He   
  
threw her up over her shoulders and made a run for the doors. He had to get her out of here.   
  
He had almost made it to the doors when they were suddenly thrown shut by a spell thrown  
  
by a death eater. He searched in his robes to find his wand to perform "Alohomora" but found that  
  
it was missing. He looked over to where he had knelt next to Sheyliegh and saw it laying there.   
  
"Shit!"  
  
Suddenly things went quiet. Severus looked over to the side of the room to see that the  
  
teachers had been cornered since they were definately out numbered by the death eaters.  
  
Voldemort started to walk torwards Severus. "Put her down."  
  
"No. What did you do to her you son of a bitch?"  
  
A cold, wicked laugh errupted from his lips. "I did what needed to be done Severus. You  
  
see, everytime you get married and settled down this seems to happen doesn't it?" A smile   
  
stretched across his face. "She is dying, Severus. Very slowly and painfully. Although she does  
  
not show it, she is in immense pain. And with her finally out of the way, you can return to me   
  
and help me strike fear into this pityful wizarding community once more."  
  
Severus was now laying Sheyliegh on the ground in front of him. He was knelt beside her   
  
with his eyes full of tears. He heard a noise break out from behind him, and he turned to see the  
  
doors open. In the door way stood Potter and a whole group of sixth and seventh year Gryffindors.   
  
They all had their wands held tightly and began to scream curses and jinxes. This was the best   
  
time of any to try and get Sheyliegh away.  
  
He picked her up and ran her to the hospital wing. Finding an empty bed as soon as he   
  
walked in, he layed her down on it and ran back to the great hall. As much as he wanted to stay  
  
and be with Sheyliegh, to stay and watch over her, he knew that his help was needed with the rest  
  
of the teachers and Gryfindors.   
  
When he walked into the room though, he found all of the students petrified and laying on  
  
the floor. The teachers were still fighting the death eaters off the best they could. Even   
  
without magic. Severus eyed his wand and went to get it. When he bent over to pick it up however  
  
a foot stepped onto it. He raised his eyes and saw Voldemort looking right back at him.   
  
Severus stood up to look him in the eye. Voldemort's hand reached and grabbed Severus   
  
fore arm. The dark mark that was located there started burn like it hadn't for a long time. "Sev,  
  
it's over. Please, just come back with me." His hand moved down from his arm onto his stomach and  
  
then found it's resting spot on his hip. "Remember how much fun you and I used to have? I miss   
  
that Severus. I really do. And I need your knowledge in potions to help me with certain tasks. No  
  
matter from what angle you look at it, I need you. And I think you need me too."  
  
The certain feeling that Severus had felt a few weeks before started to penitrate his   
  
body once again. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to go and help him- wanted to please him. The  
  
word 'yes' was lingering on his lips. But just like a radio had been turned on, his mind went   
  
back to the image of his wife's face. "No. You may need me, but I don't need you."  
  
"Avada Kadavera!" came from behind Voldemort. Harry, Remus, and Sirius had all hit him at  
  
once. The spell was three times as effective. Hitting Voldemort in the back, he suddenly fell to  
  
the floor. He wasn't dead yet though. He just lay there, his breath was staggering. Severus bent  
  
over and picked up his wand. He pointed it straight at him and murmered, "This is for all the   
  
shit you ever put me through." Light came from his wand, and Voldemort started to wriggle and  
  
squirm, screaming in pain.   
  
The death eaters and the teachers all stopped their dueling to look at what was going on.  
  
This was the perfect time for the teachers, as they stunned all of the death eaters and watched   
  
them fall to the floor. "This is for all of the wizards and witches that lost their lives trying  
  
to kill your ass." He hit him again with the same curse, making the pain he felt even worse. "And  
  
this... this..." his voice was shaky, unstable, and whispering. "This is for Sara. For Lilly.   
  
And now for Sheyliegh. Avada Kadevera."   
  
With that Voldmort let out one more cry of pain, and from all of the curses he was hit   
  
with, he died. Finally, the man that had once struck the fear into even the strongest wizards   
  
just by mention of his name, was dead.   
  
"Sheyliegh..." Severus' wand fell to the floor and he took of running to the hospital   
  
wing. All of the teachers, with the exception of Albus, Remus, and Sirius, followed him. "Albus,  
  
go and see how she's doing. She's your neice. I'll take care of these guys."  
  
"Thanks Remus, I owe you. As soon as you get done come straight to the hospital wing."  
  
Albus and Sirius took off to join the others.   
  
Severus leaned over her and looked into her silver eyes which were so emotionless and so   
  
unreal. All of the laughter and happiness was gone. This wasn't at all like her. "Poppy. You   
  
heard what he said. You heard what's happening to her. Can you do anything?"  
  
Maddam Pomfrey was looking through her remedy books at the time, looking for something-  
  
anything. No one heard Albus come in behind them all. Minerva jumped at the sudden sound of his  
  
voice. "I am afraid there is only one spell that will do the trick, Severus."  
  
He turned to look his father figure in the face. "No Albus. You can't mean the-"  
  
"That's the only choice that we have. I'm afraid it must be done."  
  
"No Albus. I won't let you do that!"  
  
The elderly man walked torwards him and put his hand onto his shoulder. "She is my neice.  
  
And if that's what it takes to save her, than so be it. I have been on this earth far too long. I   
  
have done my part in this life. Sheyliegh's life was just begining. She just got married to the   
  
most wonderful wizard I've ever met. She needs this. So it will be done." 


	12. The End

Coldness crept through the hospital wing. The teachers all stood around and watched as   
  
Poppy traced her finger through book after book trying to find the right incantation. Finally it  
  
came to a rest with a small sigh. "It is here Albus." Her eyes full of fear looked up to him.   
  
"Albus, are you sure this is what you want?" Severus asked from behind the elderly man,  
  
placing his hand on his shoulder.   
  
Albus turned to look at Severus. In his eyes was a look of love that only a parent could  
  
feel for their child. "This is what I want. This is what needs to be done." Poppy motioned him   
  
over to a bed which was right next to Sheyliegh's. He sat down on the edge of it as he looked to   
  
his neice. "Minerva, you will take my place as headmaster."  
  
  
  
She looked to him nodding with her eyes full of tears and fear. There was so much that   
  
she wanted to say to him. But she just couldn't get the words out. Instaed she went forward and  
  
hugged him. Tears spilled from her eyes.   
  
  
  
Suddenly Remus returned from the great hall. He was completely oblivious to what was   
  
going on. Minerva pulled away saying good-bye, and took Remus out to the hall to tell him. Next  
  
Severus walked up to him. Words couldn't explain what he was feeling at that moment. "Albus.   
  
There's so much I want to tell you, so much I want to thank you for. But I don't know how..."  
  
"There's no need my dear boy."  
  
"No, but there is. You were like a father to me. I've known you since I was so little.   
  
You've saved my life more than once. But all I can find to say right now... I love you." He   
  
went up to Albus and put his arms around him feeling his embrace. The memory of when Albus had  
  
found him as a child came back to him. "Thank you."  
  
The rest of the teachers there said what they needed and then left. Soon the only people  
  
left in the room was Albus, Severus, Poppy, and a lifeless Sheyliegh. Poppy had gotten Albus to   
  
lie back on the bed, and she was ready to perform the spell. Severus sat in between the two beds.  
  
One hand was holding Sheyliegh's while the other one was tightly grasping Albus'. The medical  
  
spell book lay open in front of her as Poppy began to mutter the rather lengthy spell.  
  
"Good-bye my dear Severus. Keep good care of Sheyliegh."  
  
"I will. I will."  
  
***  
  
The school had been let out for the rest of the year due to worried parents. The fact   
  
that Voldemort was now dead, didn't change the fact of the matter any. No one knew whether or not  
  
some loyal death eater would come back for revenge. So The school was empty, with the exception   
  
of the teachers.   
  
Severus walked into his living quarters laying his wand onto the table. He had been into  
  
Hogsmeade for a long walk and to visit some of the shops. The fact that it was Christmas Eve   
  
meant that almost all of the shops had been full with last minute shoppers. But that couldn't  
  
discourage him. He was looking for something particular, and sure enough he found it.  
  
Walking into the living room he looked up at the picture which had been hung above the  
  
mantle. It was his wedding picture. The image of Sheyliegh waved to him, along with the image of  
  
himself and Albus. They all had an exceptionally big grin apon their face. But none compared to  
  
the happiness that glowed from Albus' face. Severus chuckled. "Ole' man. You were so pround that  
  
day. Any one would have thought that it was your wedding day."  
  
The bedroom was lit by the fireplace which was burning peacefully. He removed his cloak  
  
and scarf and laid them over the back of the chair which was positioned by the small window. Then  
  
flopping down on his bed, let out a long sigh. The lump next to him in bed shifted and sat up.  
  
"About time you came home. I was about to send a search party after you. What were you   
  
doing that took so long?" Sheyliegh's face looked worn out and pale. She had not yet fully  
  
recovered from the events from the few nights before.   
  
"I was just walking around Hogsmeade, doing a bit of thinking. That's all." Severus   
  
rolled over on his side so that his back was facing Sheyliegh. "Oh. And I did a bit last minute  
  
shopping. Nothing big really..."  
  
"Oh, really? And who is this gift for? A certain wife, perhaps?"  
  
He rolled back over to face her. "Now what would give you that idea, hm?"  
  
"Oh... nothing I suppose," Sheyliegh said playfully.   
  
Severus leaned torwards her ear and whispered into it, "You're quite a sharp guesser. Go  
  
into the living room and have a looksy." Sheyliegh leapt to her feet and went into the living  
  
room.   
  
Sitting on the floor against the wall was a large, wrapped sqare package. "Hmm... and   
  
what is this I wonder." She looked back behind her to Severus with a curious look on her face.  
  
"Well you can wonder all you wish, my dear. But the only way to find the answer is to  
  
unwrap it. That is, if you feel like it." And with a small giggle, Sheyliegh began to tear at the  
  
paper.   
  
  
  
She stopped and gasped at the sight of it. It was a blown-up picture of her as a child   
  
sitting on Albus' lap. She couldn't have been more than seven years old with her dress and bow  
  
in her hair. It was a black and white photo. Albus had on his wizarding robes and his silver  
  
beard was short. They were no doubtedly at Hogwarts sitting beneath the shade of the tree next to  
  
the lake. It was a very old photo.  
  
Around it was an old looking, wooden frame. It had had carved into it, 'Sheyliegh and  
  
Albus' with little vines and flowers around the words. "Sev... wh-where did you get this picture?  
  
I havn't seen it in so long..."  
  
"Your mother was ever so kind as to give it to me. I simply put an enlargement charm on   
  
it, and then tonight went to the finest craftsman in the entire wizarding world. It took him   
  
around 3 hours to get the detail just perfect. I hope you like it."  
  
She turned around to look at her husband. She had tears in her eyes. "I love it Sev. I   
  
love it. And I love him. Thank you, thank you so much." She was now on her feet giving Severus  
  
an enormous hug. He could feel her sobbing into his shoulder. "You know I miss him so much."  
  
Severus hand stroked her hair and felt himself get somewhat choked up as well. "I miss  
  
him too Shey. I miss him too."  
  
*** 


	13. Authors Note!

Ten year old Severus Snape sat in his bedroom alone on his bed thinking to himself. His   
  
ceiling had been stared at all day. There had been no interuptions which was a relief to him. His  
  
mother was busy cooking supper for her husband for when he got home from work. Her husband,   
  
Severus' father, was a man by the name of Regines Snape. He worked at the ministry of magic as  
  
an unspeakable. Severus' brother Sean would be arriving soon as well.   
  
Sean was older by two years and attended Hogwarts. But seeing how it was holiday, he was  
  
at home for now. Severus still had another year before going to school. The heat in the small   
  
bedroom was almost unbearable. Sweat trickled down the small boys' face. He could feel the   
  
wetness on his back, soaking through the sheet. His eyes fluttered shut. He was almost asleep   
  
when he suddenly heard his father's booming voice. 'Great' thought Severus.  
  
Getting up out of his safe haven he made his way to the family room where he was expected  
  
every night at his fathers arrival home. Regines was a tall man of about six foot. He had short,  
  
black hair which he kept gelled back. He had a gotee which came to a point. To society he was a  
  
well respected gentleman. But that's just what society thought. Severus knew the truth.  
  
Supper was as usual. Sean went on about his day of playing with friends while his mother  
  
sat listening. Regines sat as if unaware of anything in the room except his meal. Severus sat  
  
eating quietly as he knew he should. The stew his mother had worked on for several hours went   
  
down his throat but most unwelcoming. The heat from it just made the heat he felt on his skin  
  
even worse. He felt nauses. But whether or not it was because of the heat, he did not know. He   
  
knew only too well the activities that would take place once the table was cleared.   
  
His mother, bless her soul, tried every night to have a peaceful family gathering in the  
  
family room. But it almost always turned out anything but peaceful. Once they were all seated  
  
in the furniture they sat there just staring, locked in their own heads. Severus' mother tried  
  
her best to strike up a conversation which all of them could perticipate in. Regines had made  
  
this time his time to drink. He sat oblivious to everything, drinking fire whisky. So it was no  
  
different on this very night.  
  
Severus didn't hear the whole conversation, but he figured how it was going to end.   
  
"Marianne, why must you always bring up my work? You know I am not to speak of it." The odor from  
  
his mouth was strong. The glazed look that he had in his eyes meant only that he was once again  
  
drunk.  
  
"I just thought it would be pleasent if we discussed our day with one another. It may   
  
give us a better understaind of each other."  
  
Regines got up out of his seat and threw the empty bottle into the fire place. This was   
  
of course always around the time that Sean and Severus were excused into their bedroom. "And  
  
why would you you or our sons want a better understanding of me?"   
  
"I just- I just thought-"  
  
"That's right. You thought. That's what's wrong with this picture. How many times must I  
  
tell you that I do the thinking around here, I decide what we do and do not discuss, and I decide  
  
everything else."  
  
"I-I-I just..."  
  
"Don't talk back to me."  
  
"I wasn't. I was just explaining-"  
  
"I said don't talk back to me." A hand flew fast through the air knocking Marianne to the  
  
floor.   
  
"Boys. Go to your room." And they obeyed immediately.  
  
Severus sat on his end of the room in his favorite corner. He would always sit here when  
  
he wanted to escape the world. Sean, whether he understood or not, kept away from him and just   
  
let him be. His parents voices come through the door and into Severus' ear. He couldn't make out  
  
what they were saying, but he knew they were arguing. Every once in a while he would hear his   
  
mother let out a scream. Every time she would do so, he got cold chills up his spine, and   
  
closed his eyes tight shut, wishing that it would all just end. But it never did.  
  
***  
  
It was Saturday. Regines was home from work. The sun beat down on Severus' back as he   
  
leaned over in the garden helping his mother pick weeds out from around the vegitables. He did   
  
it of course without magic as she sat to the side of the garden doing it by her wand. Regines was  
  
busy trying to fix some guttering that had fallen in the front of the house. But of course by  
  
using magic. He would never think of doing it the muggle way.   
  
Sean was no where to be seen. But this was not unnatural. He was always gone to a friends  
  
house or playing with a group of friends or even wondering the country side. They lived in the  
  
country just outside of London. This made it so that they would not be suspected of anything   
  
unnatural by muggle standards. So it was a relief to the two adults.   
  
"No. Severus. You're stepping on the squashes. Do be more careful. Oh no. Now you're   
  
stepping on the carrots. Oh dear." Marianne had gotten up out of her seat to walk over to him and  
  
show him where to stand. But before she could get over to him, Severus lost his balance and fell  
  
over onto a bunch of squashes of course smashing them. "Oh Severus!"  
  
Somewhere from behind someone grabbed him by the collar and threw him over into the   
  
grass. Severus looked up to see his father standing over him. 


End file.
